Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
by keyblademaster avenger
Summary: When four friends friends head out to stop a threat to their world and find a man named Xehanort they find themselves on a adventure that will take them to multiple worlds. Follow Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia as they make new friends and learn about the legendary Keyblade War. Rated T just because. First story in the keys of connection series. please R & R. Current ch: Chapter 17
1. Chapter 1: Hearts connected

**Okay this has been a idea of mine and I've prewritten a lot of this. I want to write fanfictions for all the Kingdom Hearts games with my own OC's in it so if you like OC's keep reading. If you don't...can you please read anyway? Out of the goodness inside your hearts? Thanks.**

Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters except my OC Nia and other characters. ****

* * *

><p>Along the shores of a sandy beach a young boy with spiky silver hair looked out to the sea.<p>

"This world...is just too small." he said. The same boy stood there again years later except that he was a old man now.

The black coat he wore hid his face except for the bottom which showed his silver grey goatee. In his arms he carried a young boy with spiky blonde hair in a white blanket. The man looked at the boy who was barely conscious.

"There, you see? A empty world like a prison." the man said. "I imagine you'll be right at home here."

* * *

><p>Inside the boy's heart the boy looked around and saw that he was standing a white circular platform. It was cracked and a part of it was missing.<p>

_"I'm a new born heart." _he heard a voice say. "But this-" the boy said. "Why are you in my heart?"

_"The light brought me." _ the voice said. _"I saw it shining and followed it here." _"Yeah." the boy said. "That was my light. But my heart is fractured and now the light that I have left is slipping away."

_"Then you should join your heart with mine." _the voice said. "Huh?" the boy said. A light shone and the cracked half of the boy's heart was fixed so that the boy had a whole heart again.

_"Now our hearts have touched."_ the voice said. _"Nothing else will slip away. And one day you'll be strong enough to win back the part that did." _"Right." the boy said. "Thanks." _"It's time to wake up_ now." the voice said. _"All we need to do is..."_ "Open the door." the boy said. The light from the platform cleared and showed a picture of the boy on the platform holding a key-shaped sword.

* * *

><p>The old man sighed. He had no use for the boy anymore. He had gotten what he needed. Still he couldn't just leave him. So he had returned to his home world, the beach of Destiny Islands. The man left the boy leaning against a tree. As he turned to leave he noticed something appear in the boy's hand. It looked like a key-shaped sword.<p>

"A Keyblade?" the man said sounding surprised. The old man smiled as the boy began to wake up. Maybe he would have some more use after all...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is my first fanfiction and this is a pretty short introduction. I'm going to update this more over the weekend and my OC character will be in the next chapter. So yeah please read and review. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Four friends

**Okay, so this is my second chapter. I forgot to do this last chapter but I meant to explain what this story is. If you could't have guessed this is a story about all of Kingdom Hearts Birth by sleep with my own OC in it. That means all the characters will go on their own journeys in this game. So yeah. This is idea that I've been having and this will lead into my Kingdom Hearts 3 fanfiction. So enjoy chapter 2! Oh yeah! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or anything from the game except my OC Nia and a few other OC characters in this story. So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Four years later…<em>

The blonde haired boy sat in his room alone and looked out the window. He noticed stars flying by in the sky and got up excitedly.

"A meteor shower!" he said. He quickly ran out of his room to see it. In his eagerness he accidentally ran into a girl. They both fell to the ground. The girl had purple hair, green eyes, and wore a purple dress that went down to his knees. She had jeans on underneath them. the straps for the dress crossed over into a x shape on the front and back of the dress. on the front strap was the symbol for keyblade wielders. The boy smiled at the girl.

"Sorry, Nia." Nia looked at the boy. "It's fine, Ventus." she said. Ventus go up and helped her up too.

"So, how come you're running so fast?" Nia asked him. Ventus grabbed her hand and took her outside. He pointed up at the sky. Nia looked up and saw the meteor shower.

"Wow." Nia said. She and Ventus sat down together and looked at the sky. They then fell asleep next to each other. When they woke up, they both yawned and laid back down. When they did they noticed a girl with blue hair looking at them. Ventus and Nia got up suddenly and the blue haired girl giggled.

"Give us a break, Aqua." Ventus said. "Ven, Nia, you hopeless sleepyheads." Aqua said. "You know you should have at least brought a blanket."

Ventus looked up at the sky. "You ever wonder what stars are?" he asked his two friends. "Where light comes from?"

"Nope." Nia said. "Well," Aqua said. "They say-" "-that every star up there is another world." A boy said behind them. Ventus, Nia, and Aqua turned around and saw a boy with brown spiky hair. "Terra." Aqua said smiling at him. "Yep." Terra said. "Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own."

"Huh?" Ventus said. "I don't get it." "In other words they're just like you Ven." Terra said.

"What's that mean?" Ventus said. "You'll understand when you're older." Terra said. "I want to know now." Ventus said. "You're too young to know now." Terra said. Aqua and Nia watched their two friends talk and then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ventus said. "I'm sorry." Aqua said. "It's just that you two would make the weirdest brothers." Nia giggled again while Terra and Ventus looked at them confused.

The four friends sat there awhile before Aqua got up. "Oh, yeah." she said. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She pulled out four star-shaped looking necklaces. "I made us good luck charms." Aqua tossed one to each one of her friends. Aqua's was blue, Terra's was orange, Ventus's was green, and Nia's was red. Ventus looked at his.

"I get one too?" he said. "Of course." Aqua said. "These are called Wayfinders. There's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and it's supposed to represent an unbreakable connection with friend. So as long as you and friend have one nothing will tear you apart."

"Really?" Nia said. Aqua nodded. "Technically I think you're supposed to make them with seashells but I did the best with what I had."

"Sometimes you are such a girl." Terra told her. "Hey, what do you mean sometimes?" Aqua said. They all laughed. "Well we gotta head back." Terra said. "Yeah." Ventus said.

They all walked back. As they did Nia noticed Aqua stayed behind. "Aqua?" Nia said walking up to her. Aqua held her Wayfinder in her hand. "Together...always." Aqua said. She and Nia ran to catch up with the boys.

_That would be the last night we spent underneath the same stars together _

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, hope you guys liked the chapter. Please read and review. Suggestions on how to make the story better, positive feedback, things like that. Chapter 3 should be posted soon and it's gets into the good part of the story. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Light and Darkness

**Chapter 3 guys! Please read and review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters except for my OC Nia and and a few other OC's in this story.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Ventus, and Nia watched as Terra and Aqua stood in front of their teacher, Eraqus. Along to watch Terra and Aqua was a old man. He was bald, had yellow eyes, and pointy ears. Nia noticed that he looked at her and Ventus a evil smile. Nia started to say something to Ventus but Eraqus started talking to Terra and Aqua. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery." he said.<p>

"Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may pass or neither. But I am sure that our guest Master Xehanort did not come all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fail the Mark the Mastery exam. I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Terra and Aqua both said with a look of determination on their faces. Eraqus raised his keyblade. "Then let your examination begin." A light shone from the keyblade and multiple orbs of light appeared. Terra and Aqua summoned their keyblades.

Nia noticed out of the corner of her eye that Xehanort moved his hand slightly and darkness surrounded the orbs making them move around. Nia looked at Ventus. Apparently he hadn't noticed. Nia wasn't even sure she had actually seen it herself."Did Xehanort do that?" she thought.

"Nia!" Aqua's yell made Nia look up in time to see a orb heading straight for her. Before she could summon her Keyblade Ventus slashed through it with his own.

"Don't worry about us!" he said. "You two focus on the exam!" "But Ven," Aqua protested. "You and Nia are in danger here. Go wait in your rooms."

Ventus shook his head. "No way! I've been looking forward to this." he said. "Seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!" "Me neither." Nia said summoning her Keyblade. It was blue, green, orange, and red all swirling at the hilt with a line of blue and green colors connecting to each other for the teeth of the Keyblade with red at the top and blue at the bottom. The keychain was Nia's Wayfinder.

"Hey, Ven." Nia said. "Bet I can get more than you." "You're on!" Ventus said. "But-" Aqua started to say. "They can take care of themselves." Terra said. "They've been training out there just as hard as us." Ventus and Nia nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" Ventus said.

After they had gotten rid of all the orbs Nia laughed. "Beat you, Ven!" she said to him."Aw, no fair!" Ventus said said. Eraqus cleared his throat and the two teens stopped talking.

Eraqus turned his attention back to Terra and Aqua. "That was unexpected." he said."But one must keep calm even in the most trying of circumstances. It was excellent test which brings us to our next trial."

Terra and Aqua nodded and faced each other with their Keyblades. "Now," Eraqus said. "Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember there are no winners, only truths. For when two equal powers clash their natures are revealed. Begin!"

Terra and Aqua ran to each other swinging their Keyblades at the same time blocking each others attack. Aqua jumped back as Terra continued to go on the offense. Aqua then swung her own Keyblade at Terra making him jump back. Aqua did this again quickly barely missing Terra's chin making him jump back again. Aqua then ran to Terra with her Keyblade. Terra gasped and put out his hand. Darkness came out of it and Terra quickly shook it off. Nia looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Eraqus and Xehanort both had. Eraqus had a concerned look on his face while Xehanort smiled to himself.

"What is with that guy?" Nia thought. After Terra and Aqua had finished the test the looked at Eraqus. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably." Eraqus said. "However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all." Eraqus turned his attention to Aqua. "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." Eraqus and Xehanort walked off. As they did Aqua, Ventus, and Nia looked at Terra.

"Hey…" Aqua started to say. "The darkness." Terra said. "Where did it come from?"

* * *

><p>Xehanort walked down a few stairs to a boy wearing a masked helmet. "What do you make of Ventus?" Xehanort asked the boy. "He ain't gonna cut it." the boy said. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in." "Not here you won't." Xehanort said walking off. "I know that." the boy said. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."<p>

* * *

><p>Terra looked at his friends. "Sorry." he said. "I need some time alone." He walked outside and sat on the steps alone. "There's darkness inside me." he thought."What does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back."<p>

"Yes." Xehanort said from behind Terra who turned around to see the old man. "You are indeed strong." Xehanort continued to say. "The darkness is nothing to be scared of. And yet how frustrating it is that Eraqus refutes it's power. Why you could train with him forever and still not be a Master in his eyes." "But why?" Terra said. "I don't understand Master Xehanort. What is it that I have failed to learn?" "You are fine as you are." Xehanort said. "Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be used." "Yes." Terra said. "Thank you." Terra ran back inside running past Nia. He wanted to ask her what she was doing but he had to see Aqua and Eraqus first. Nia saw Xehanort about to leave.

"Hey!" Nia yelled running up to him. Xehanort gave a slight smile as he turned around. "Ah, young pupil Nia." he said."Why are you out here? Didn't Eraqus have something to tell you and his other students?" "That can wait." Nia said. "I saw what you did." Xehanort simply smiled again. "And what exactly did I do?" he said. "You made Terra use the darkness!" Nia yelled at him.

"Terra did that on his own." Xehanort said. "Just like those orbs of light used the darkness on their own?" Nia said. Xehanort looked at Nia. "If you're so worried about the darkness you should hurry and try to be with your friends." he said. "What?" Nia said. "Darkness is spreading throughout the worlds." Xehanort said. "And you're friends will leave you because of it." "You're lying." Nia said. "Go talk with Eraqus if you don't believe me." Xehanort said. Nia ran off to find her friends. Xehanort smiled, summoned a dark corridor, and left. "_Everything is going according to plan."_ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading chapter 3 guys! Chapter 4 will be posted this week since I'm on Thanksgiving break. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters except my OC Nia and a few other OC's in this story**

* * *

><p>While Nia talked with Xehanort, Ventus sat his room swinging around a wooden keyblade that Terra had given him. Ventus got up to go find his friends. "Better hurry, Ventus." Ventus turned around and saw a boy wearing a helmet. "Huh?" Ventus said. "Who are you?" The boy ignored the question and kept talking. "Or you'll never see Terra and Nia again." "Get real." Ventus said. "I can see them anytime I want." "Like right now?" the boy said. "They're leaving leaving you behind and by the time you catch up they'll be different people."<p>

"Look," Ventus said. "You don't know the first thing about them. My friends and I will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ventus summoned his keyblade. The boy looked at him. "Oh grow up." he said. "Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for yourself." The boy summoned a dark corridor.

"Come on, What can you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?" the boy said before leaving. Ventus immediately ran off. "Terra!" he said.

* * *

><p>Terra and Aqua both ran to the spot where they had taken the Mark of Mastery. "What happened?" Terra asked her. "I don't know." Aqua said. "But it seems important." She looked at Eraqus who was off in another part of the room listening to a message sent from Yen Sid, a retired Keyblade Master.<p>

"Very well then," they heard Eraqus say. "I will send my pupils to investigate." He walked up to Terra and Aqua. "That was my dear old friend Yen Sid." he said. "As you know he isn't a Master anymore but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. He tells me the Princesses of Heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness as you might assume, but also from a new threat. Fledgling emotions that have become creatures. Yen Sid calls them the Unversed." Nia was standing on the stairs listening to the conversation. "So Xehanort was right." she said. "I have to find Ventus." She ran off to his room.

"As wielders of the Keyblade," Eraqus said to Terra and Aqua. "You are tasked with defeating any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news onto Master Xehanort but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed." "Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra said. "So," Eraqus said. "Here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Destroy the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. Your armor will protect you from the darkness. Lastly, you must remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go." "Yes, master." Terra and Aqua said. They both turned to leave.

"Terra," Eraqus said. "Consider this an opportunity. Another chance for you to change my mind. You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way I would name you Keyblade Master in a second. But how can I, when you are so focused on power? You mustn't be scared of losing. That leads to darkness. Remember that." Terra nodded. "Thank you." he said. "I will not fail you again." He ran off.

"Well," Aqua said. "I best be on my way." She saw Ventus run by her. "Wait, Aqua." Eraqus said. "Before you head off I have one other...well call it a request." "Yes?" Aqua said. "I told Terra this would be another chance for him to show the Mark of Mastery." Eraqus said. "And I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination, I can sense it runs very deep. If he were to-if those powers prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back here. It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness." "Of course." Aqua said. "I would never let that happen. I promise you I will bring Terra back only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Keyblade Master. He's not as weak as you think."

* * *

><p>Nia ran to Ventus's room and saw that he wasn't in there. She rolled her eyes. "Great." she said sarcastically. She looked out the window and saw Terra outside. "Maybe Ven's there." Nia thought as she ran outside his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Ventus ran outside just as Terra was getting ready to go. "Terra!" he yelled. Terra turned around and smiled. "It's okay." he said rubbing his friend's head. Each Keyblade wielder had a piece of armor with a button on the shoulder attached to their clothes. Terra slapped the button on his piece of armor putting on the rest of it. He raised his Keyblade and a beam of light shot from it into the sky creating a portal. Terra's Keyblade turned into a vehicle glider. Terra got on and set off towards one of the new worlds. Aqua and Nia ran outside and saw Terra leave. Aqua watched her friend leave. "Terra…" she said. "What is Ven doing?" Nia said. Aqua looked at Ventus and saw him in his Keyblade armor. Ventus tossed his Keyblade into the air and like Terra's turned into a vehicle. Ventus got on and rode off after Terra.<p>

"Oh, he is not leaving me here!" Nia said. She tossed her Keyblade and it turned into a glider. She rode after Ventus.

"Wait!" Aqua said. "Ventus! Nia!" Eraqus ran outside and saw them leave. "No!" he said."They mustn't!" he said. He looked at Aqua. "You have to get them back!" he said. Aqua nodded and summoned her Keyblade armor. She tossed her Keyblade into the air and it turned into a vehicle. Aqua jumped on and chased her friends to another world. The four friends adventure had just started.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review! Out of the kindness of your hearts. Please? Thanks! Also I added some stuff to chapter 1 so you guys can go take a look if you want. By the way Nia's glider kinda looks like the green goblin's glider from the amazing spiderman 2 except less villainous. So yeah! Next chapter should be posted this week as well and it's good because it starts showing the disney worlds! I might add a world that wasn't in the game. If you want to know can you please read and review first? I'll mention it in the next chapter. Thanks! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Pure hearts of light

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Kingdom Hearts except my OC's.**

* * *

><p>Terra arrived in the first world and looked around as he took off his Keyblade armor. A blue creature jumped in front along with a few others just like it.<p>

"Creatures?" Terra said summoning his Keyblade. "These must be the Unversed that Master Eraqus was talking about." Terra quickly defeated them all except one that ran off quickly. "No, you don't!" he said running after it. He caught up to it and destroyed it with his Keyblade. Terra looked around and saw that he was near a castle.

A woman holding a staff was there and she turned around when she saw him. "What's this?" she said. "Why aren't you asleep boy? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone into a deep sleep." "Who are you?" Terra said. "Why, I am Maleficent as all who dwell in this kingdom would know. Now you must reciprocate the introduction." Maleficent said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Terra." Terra said. "I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort?" Maleficent held her staff. "That name is not familiar to me." she said. "Is he an outsider like yourself? Oh, but wait...I do remember someone leaving the castle." "What was he doing there?" Terra asked. "I could not say." Maleficent said. "I can only be certain he was not from this kingdom. If you're curious, go see the castle for yourself. The entrance is just past the bridge."

"Thanks." Terra said. He started to run off. "Perhaps he did speak about imprisoning the light." Maleficent added. "The light could be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

"Aurora?" Terra thought. "I'd better find her." Terra made way though the castle defeating Unversed along the way. He made it to a locked door. Raising his Keyblade he unlocked the door and went inside. He saw a blonde haired girl asleep in the room. "Her heart is filled with light." someone said from behind Terra. He turned around and saw Maleficent. "Not the slightest touch of darkness." she added. "Just the kind of heart I need." "For what?" Terra asked. Maleficent smiled. "Seven of the purest hearts each filled with light. When brought together, one can use the power to rule all worlds." she said. "What do you mean?" Terra said holding his Keyblade in his hand. "Why, that key you hold...the Keyblade is it called?" Maleficent said.

"Where did you learn that name?" Terra said. "That trinket is the only way to obtain the hearts." Maleficent said ignoring the question. "No more games." Terra said. "Where is Master Xehanort?" "Impudence will get you nowhere child." Maleficent said. "If you wish to learn more, you must retrieve the heart of Aurora." "And why would I ever want to do that?" Terra said. "It's not a matter of "why" but of will." Maleficent said. She touched her staff and began to draw out Terra's darkness. "In your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be uncovered." Terra realized what she was doing and tried to fight back. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said. "But you do." Maleficent said. "Then you can be free to be who you really are." Terra tried to do something-_anything_- to stop Maleficent. He remembered what his teacher, Eraqus had said about darkness.

"_Darkness is our foe."_

"_I wish that we could be rid of it." _

"_You must destroy it."_

"_Push the darkness away. Give it no quarter in your heart."_

Terra slouched over, then straight back up. He released Aurora's heart then shook his head. "What happened?" he said. He looked at Aurora. "What did I do?" he said. He then glared at Maleficent. "What did YOU do?" Maleficent smiled again holding Aurora's heart in her hands. "You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings." she said."No, you couldn't be further from the truth child." Terra shook his head. "How could I do this?" he said.

"Yes, now you want to know where Xehanort went." Maleficent said. "Well that I cannot answer. But now I know that the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts. Join me. Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then we can rule all the worlds together." "You seem to be mixed up." Terra said. "I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant!" He summoned his Keyblade as the castle shook. "Hmm…" Maleficent said. "For a peacekeeper you seem to be off to a exceptionally for start. Remember this-the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by force or strength. Now...wasn't there someone you needed to chase?" She laughed evilly as she left. "Wait!" Terra said swinging his Keyblade at her. He missed and looked around. "The Unversed...they're going to bring down the castle." Terra thought. "I have to do something!" He ran out of the room.

Terra went back to Aurora's room. "It's my fault her light was stolen." he said. "It was because I was weak." He looked at the princess. "I'm sorry." he said. "I'll get your light back. Once I learn to stand up against the darkness." He left the castle. "Why would Master Xehanort imprison the light?" he thought. "The pure hearts of light-do they hold the answer?" Terra ran off to the next world.

* * *

><p>Maleficent watched him as he left. "Seven pure hearts of completely void of darkness. Such a search may take some time." she said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the chapter. It may seem a little boring since it's following the game but it gets better. I might add Star Wars in here so tell me what yu guys think about that. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Another pure heart

**Hey guys, here's chapter 6! enjoy and read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! Just my OC Nia and other OC's in this story.**

* * *

><p>Terra arrived in another castle and saw a woman talking to a mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all?" she said. "Famed is your beauty, your majesty, but hold-a lovely maid I see. Alas she is more fair than thee." the mirror said. "Alas for her!" the queen said. "Reveal her name." "Snow White." the mirror said. "Her heart doth shine bright. Beware, my queen, a heart of light."<p>

"Another one?" Terra said. "Wait. What if Master Xehanort is here?" The queen heard Terra and turned around. "Who goes there?" she said. Terra walked up to her. "My name is Terra." he said. "I'm looking for a man named Xehanort...Master Xehanort. I was wondering if you might have seen him." "I do not know that name." the queen said. Terra turned to leave. "Wait." the queen said. "Ah yes...I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you can find this Master Xehanort." "What is the task?" Terra said. "There is a young maid who resides in this castle." the queen said. "Her name is Snow White. To make sure you do not fail, bring her heart back in this." She gave him a container.

"Her heart?" Terra said looking at the container. "I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light, too?" "I have had more than enough of her light." the queen said. "My radiance is all the light this kingdom needs." "What did this maiden ever do to you?" Terra said. "That is no business of yours." the queen said. "Where can I find her?" Terra said. "Outside the castle there is a glade of wildflowers. You are dismissed. Go now and seek her there." the queen said.

"A heart of light…" Terra thought. "This Snow White is my best chance right now. But what if I…" He thought back to Aurora and shook his head. "No, I won't let that happen." He left to find the princess of heart.

Terra found the glade of wildflowers and saw a girl picking flowers there. "I wonder if that's her?" Terra thought. He walked up to her. "Oh, hello." the girl said. "Who are you?" "Aren't you startled?" Terra said. "Should I be?" the girl asked him. "It's true then." Terra thought. "Her heart is pure light. She's the one." "Is something the matter?" Snow White said. "Does the name Xehanort mean anything to you?" Terra said. "Why...why, no, I don't think I've ever heard that name." Snow White said.

"Now what?" Terra thought. Unversed appeared around them and Terra summoned his Keyblade. Snow White screamed and ran off into the woods. "Hey, wait!" Terra yelled after her. "Don't go in there alone!" He quickly defeated the Unversed and ran into the forest but Snow White was gone. "Lost her." Terra said. "She said she didn't know Master Xehanort. So that leaves just one other place. The mirror back at the castle." Terra returned to the castle. The queen wasn't happy to see him.

"How dare you return here you blundering fool?" she said. "What are you talking about?" Terra said. "I ordered you to bring me Snow White's heart." the queen said. "A request I chose to ignore." Terra said. "You will pay for such insolence!" the queen said. She turned to the mirror. "Magic mirror on the wall, destroy this fool, once and for all!" Terra summoned his Keyblade ready for a fight. "That I cannot do." the mirror said. "You dare defy your queen?" the queen yelled. She picked up a bottle with a potion inside and threw it at the mirror. The potion spilled over it and a bright light shone from the mirror taking Terra into it. Terra defeated the mirror and reappeared outside. "How did you escape?" the queen asked him.

"Now," Terra said. "You will ask the mirror. Where can I find Xehanort?" "Magic Mirror instruct this knave! Give him the answers he doth crave!" the queen said. "Between both light and dark he dwells where war was waged upon the fells." the mirror said. "Is that all?" Terra said. The mirror didn't say anything. "Thanks." Terra said. He walked off and went to another world.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will of my OC, Nia going to her first world so yeah! Please read and review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Looking for a friend

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 7 and it's really good since it's from Nia's point of view. So enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts just my OC Nia and a few other OC's **

* * *

><p>"So this is the outside world, huh?" Nia said to herself as she arrived in a forest near a house. She looked inside the window of the house and saw seven dwarves gathered around a table eating.<p>

"Maybe they've seen Ven." she thought. She went to the front door but before she could open it and look inside the house, the door swung open and hit her right in the face making her fall backwards. "Ow!" she said.

"Who are you?" one man asked her. He wore glasses and had a beard. Nia got up. "My name's Nia." she said. "I'm looking for a friend of mine and was wondering if you might have seen him?" "Sounds like a tall-tale to me." one man said grumpily. "She's probably here to spy on us and steal our diamonds." "Yeah, you grump, that's exactly it." she said sarcastically. "See?" the grumpy man said. "She knows my name and she here to steal our diamonds!" "No, I'm not!" Nia yelled. "I'm looking for a friend of mine named Ventus. He had blond hair, is about my height, and has blue eyes." "Just go on and git!" Grumpy said. "Fine!" Nia said. She looked at Grumpy. "Later, grump."

* * *

><p>Nia ran through the forest. "Man there are too many trees here." she said. "How does anyone walk through here?" Nia heard a woman screaming for help and she quickly ran to where she heard the noise. She ran into a clearing and saw a girl being attacked by a Unversed that looked like a tree. It ran off when it saw Nia. "Yeah, you better run!" Nia said. She looked at the girl. "Are you all right?" "Yes." the girl said.<p>

"Good." Nia said. "What's your name?" "Snow White." the girl said. "I'm Nia. Listen Snow White, you should get to someplace safe." Nia said. "What about you?" Snow White said. "I'm going to go and look for a friend. Maybe you've seen him?" Nia said. "His name is Ventus." Snow White shook her head. "No, I don't think I've seen him." she said. "Sorry." "It's all right." Nia said. "make sure you get to someplace that's safe." "I will." Snow White said. "And thank you." Nia smiled and ran off to the castle.

* * *

><p>The boy with the mask watched Nia closely along with the tree Unversed. The boy casually petted the Unversed as if it was pet. "So, it looks we found her." The boy smiled to himself. "Oh, this is going to be fun…"<p>

* * *

><p>Nia made it into the castle and managed to find the queen. "Excuse me?" Nia said. The queen turned around and glared at her. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" she said. "I was wondering if you might have seen a friend of mine?" Nia said holding her Keyblade tightly in her hand. She didn't know why but there was something about the queen that made her nervous. Maybe it was because the queen was eyeing her Keyblade, studying it with a curious expression. "That sword…" the queen said. "It looks familiar."<p>

"Then you've seen my friend!" Nia said excitedly. "Ventus!" "That is not the person I was referring to." the queen said. "I was speaking of that blundering fool who failed a simple task."

"She wasn't talking about Ven…" Nia thought. "Could she mean...Terra?" The queen looked at her. "Perhaps you can help." she said. "If you succeed I will find out where you can find this Ventus person." "Really?" Nia said. "Yes." the queen said. "And all you need to do is one thing. Bring me the heart of Snow White." "Her heart?" Nia said. "You mean…" Nia realized what the queen was asking her to do and jumped back from her.

"Are you crazy?" Nia said. "Snow White is a lovely girl! What did she ever do to you? You…" She thought of the first insult that came to her mind. "You old hag!" The queen glared at her. "You dare insult me?!" she yelled. She grabbed a nearby sword and swung it at Nia. "You will pay for such insolence!" Nia blocked the sword with her Keyblade. She managed to push the queen back who stumbled, dropped the sword, and fell near a shelf of potions. The queen began throwing the potions at the young Keyblade wielder, but Nia dodged them and pointed her Keyblade at the queen. The queen looked at Nia and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Unversed jumped on Nia pinning her to the ground giving the queen a chance to grab as many potions as she could and escape. Nia quickly defeated all the Unversed and looked for the queen but she was gone.

"Terrific." Nia said to herself sarcastically. "Ven's not here and Terra was already here. Better go look somewhere else for them." She summoned her Keyblade armor and went to another world.

* * *

><p><strong>Was the chapter good? How did you guys like it? Let me know what you guys think about Nia, and the boy with the Unversed. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Ventus the thief

**Hey guys here is chapter 8! There may be a few grammical errors i missed because this was written on my ipod and it got messed up. So yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts just my OC Nia and a few other OC's**

* * *

><p>Ventus arrived in the first world and saw seven dwarves walking into a mine. "Wow!" he said. He smiled and ran after them into the mine. One of the dwarfs noticed him. "Huh, who are you?"<p>

"I'm Ventus." Ventus said. "Call me Ven." "Another diamond thief!" one man said grumpily. "Take cover you fools!" The dwarfs a scattered and ran off. One wasn't looking where he was going and ran into a wall.

"I'm sorry." Ventus said. "I didn't mean to frighten you." "You didn't?" one of the dwarfs. "You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?" another said. "That's not nice." Ventus said. "Treating me like some kind bad guy. I'm just trying to find a friend. His name is Terra. He's dressed kind of like me, about yay tall-" "Sounds like a tall-tale to me!" Grumpy said. "Go on, git!" "We don't know any Terra." another said. "Please." Ventus said. "Can you just come over here? I just want to talk." "Don't fall for it!" Grumpy said. "Stay where you are!"

"Okay," Ventus said. "Then we'll do this the hard way." He ran after them making the dwarfs all scatter again. Ventus managed to catch them. "Come on." he said. "I'm telling you, I'm no thief." "Ha, that's what they all say." Grumpy said. "Well, we're onto you! You're just like that other girl who came here and tried to steal from us!"

"What girl?" Ventus said. "Some thief that said she was looking for you." Grumpy said. "Did this girl have purple hair?" Ventus said. "Yes, what does that matter?" Grumpy said. "Just go on and git!"

"Fine, I get it." Ventus said. "You want me to leave, I'll leave. Oh, but can you tell me where I can find some other people around here?" "There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean the forest." one of the men said. "Got it. Well, thanks." Ventus said.

As Ventus walked off he thought about what Grumpy had said. "You're just like that other girl…she was looking for you." "Nia's was here?" Ventus thought. "And she's looking for me? I better find her."

Ventus saw a house in the distance and walked up to it. "This must be where those little men live." He heard a girl scream from the woods. Ventus ran into the forest and saw a girl on the ground crying.

"What's wrong?" Ventus said to her. "These horrible trees tried to grab me." the girl said. "And I got lost in these woods." Ventus held out his hand. "Ah, it's okay," he said. "You were probably just seeing things and got confused. It happens to all of us when we're scared." He helped the girl up. "Oh, thank you." she said. "I feel quite better now. I'm sure I'll get along somehow. But I do need a place to sleep tonight. Would you know anywhere I might?"

"Well, I saw a house just up ahead. Come on, I'll take you there." Ventus said. "Oh, I'm Ventus. Ven for short." "Thank you, Ven." the girl said. "My name's Snow White." "Great. Let's get going." Ventus said.

* * *

><p>As they walked to the seven dwarfs house Snow White looked at Ventus. "Ven?" she said. "Yeah?" "I was wondering if you know a girl named Nia?" Ventus looked at her. "Yes, I do! She's a good friend of mine! How do you know her?" "She helped me." Snow White said. "Do you know where she is now?" Ventus said. "No, I don't." Snow White said. "Sorry." "It's okay." Ventus said. They made it to the house and went inside. "I'm pretty sure you'll be safe, but sit tight while I look around." Ventus said. He ran off. He came back inside a few minutes later. "The coast is clear!" he said. "Not a monster in sight-huh!" He stopped talking when he saw the seven dwarfs with Snow White. "Couldn't stay away, could you?" Grumpy said. "And you invited you in, you rotten thief?"<p>

"Oh no," Snow White said. "He's not a thief. He rescued me." "You fussn't be mooled-uh, mustn't be fooled by him., princess." one man said. "Just go on and git!" Grumpy said. "Please don't send him away." Snow White said. "You see, he helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened. "What happened?" Ventus said. "Well, I was picking flowers by the wood and there was a stranger there. He had a sword-but it was like a key-and then these monsters came and-" "A sword like a key?" Ventus said. "You mean this man saw you and tried to send monsters after you?" one of the dwarfs said.

"Terra would never do that!" Ventus yelled at him. "Of course, I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he's someone who's your friend." Snow White said. "Princess you trustn't be so musting-er, trusting." one man said. "He's lying!" Grumpy said. "Mark my words!" "I'll prove it!" Ventus said running off.

As he ran through the forest he ran into a Unversed that looked like a tree. "Back off!" Ventus said. After defeating the Unversed Ventus ran out of the firer and into a clearing. "Terra! Nia!" he yelled. A apple rolled by Ventus's feet and he knelt down and picked it up. He saw a old lady waking by with a basket full of apples and he ran up to her. "Excuse me, ma'am?" he said. "You dropped this." He handed her back the apple. "Oh, thank you. To tell the truth I really don't know what I would have done without that." the old woman said chuckling. She noticed Ventus's Keyblade. "Haven't I seen that key before?" she said. "My friends, Terra and Nia have one." Ventus said. "Do you know them?" "Yes, Terra pointed one at me asking about some Xehanort and the other insulted me and did the same with her keyblade." the old woman said. "Ma'am where did my friends go?" Ventus said. "I'm sure I have no idea." the old woman said. "Must you all menace a old granny so?" "What?" Ventus said. "No I was just-" the old woman walked off before Ventus could apologize. Ventus sighed. "Terra, Nia, what did you two do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you guys think. And please read and review guys!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams and close friends

**Hey guys! Got 2 reviews for this story! Awesome! Want to thank SSJMAX and finalfan21 for their reviews! Here's the 9th chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts just my OC Nia and a few other OC's**

* * *

><p>A blonde haired young woman sat in her room looking out the window at a castle. "Cinderella!" a little mouse said running from it's mouse hole up to Cinderella. Cinderella picked up the mouse and smiled at it. "Now, Jaq what's all the fuss about?" she said. "Somebody new in the house. Somebody I never saw before." Jaq said. "A new friend! Where is he?" Cinderella said. "In a trap down the stairs!" Jaq said. "Oh, dear!" Cinderella getting to go help they're new friend.<p>

"What is going on?" Ventus thought. He wad walking through the small cage confused but there was something that was bugging him even more. "Somebody tell me how I got so SMALL!" he yelled. He sighed. Cinderella picked up the cage and looked at Ventus. "I don't think I've ever seen a mouse like you before." Cinderella said.

"Mouse?" Ventus said. Cinderella set the cage down. "Jaq, you better explain things to him." Jaq walked into the cage. "Now, now, now. Look, little guy. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you too. She's nice, very nice. My name is Jaq." "I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." "Okay, Ven." Jaq said. Need something? Ask Jaq."

"Cinderella!" someone yelled from inside the house "Oh well, time to get to my chores." Cinderella said. "I'll see you in a little while, Ven." Jaq sighed. "Work, work, work. Cinderella's stepmother keeps her busy all day." "She doesn't seem to mind much though." Ventus said. "No, not Cinderella." Jaq said. "She works hard. She's got a dream-a big dream. Dream's gonna come true!" "That sounds like somebody I know." Ventus said.

_"Being a Keyblade Master is all I've dreamed about."_

"Hey maybe you can help me find him!" Ventus said. "His name's Terra. You seen him?" "No. I never saw Terra before." Jaq said. "Oh, well. Worth a shot." Ventus said. "Come on! Follow me!" Jaq said walking into a mouse hole. "Gotta see the house!" "Hey, wait up!" Ventus said.

They walked into Cinderella's room and sat on the windowsill. Ventus saw a castle in the distance. "What's that?" he said. "The palace." Jaq said. "There's gonna be a big ball there tonight." "Is Cinderella going?" Ventus said.

Cinderella entered the room and smiled at Ventus and Jaq. "Hello, you two. Have you become friends already?" she said. Ventus and Jaq smiled at each other and nodded. "Oh, that's wonderful." Cinderella pulled out a dress and smiled. "You sure look happy, Cinderella." Ventus said. " I'm going to the royal ball tonight." Cinderella said. "I guess dreams really do come true."

"Cinderella!" someone yelled from downstairs. "My dress will have to wait." Cinderella said. "Cinderella!" Cinderella got up. "All right, I'm coming." she said. Jaq watched as Cinderella went off to do more chores. "Poor Cinderella. She's not going to the ball." he said. "Why not?" Ventus said. "Cinderella's stepmother keeps her busy. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." Jaq said. "Say, I got an idea! Ven, will you help me?" "With what?" Ventus said. "Fixing Cinderella's dress for the ball." Jaq said. "But what do we need to get?" Ventus said. "Look around the house." Jaq said. "There are lots of pretty things." "Okay, let's do it." Ventus said. "I'll go find whatever we need. Jaq, you get things set up here." "Okay!" Jaq said. Ventus ran off to collect supplies.

* * *

><p>Nia arrived in Cinderella's house and looked around. "Looks like I'm in somebody's house. Maybe I should look somewhere else for Ven and Terra." Nia thought. She saw three women-one older than the other two- sitting downstairs in the living room talking. "I better not be seen by them. They don't seem friendly." Nia thought. "Cinderella!" the older woman yelled. "Be sure to clean the bookcase after you're done in the bathroom." "Don't forget about the hallway!" one of the younger girls said. "And the living room!" the other young girl added. "Who is this Cinderella girl?" Nia thought. "Maybe she's seen Ven." Nia went to go find Cinderella.<p>

* * *

><p>Ventus found a bunch of supplies for the dress and carried them back to Jaq who was busying fixing the dress. "It still needs a pretty pearl." Jaq said. "Leave it to me." Ventus said. Ventus walked through the house and found the pearl right next to a cat that was sleeping. "There it is." Ventus said. He quietly walked over to the cat and picked up the pearl. As Ventus walked away the cat woke up. "Look out!" Jaq said throwing a ball of yarn at the cat. It hit the cat in the head making it run around annoyed and hitting the table where Jaq was standing. Jaq fell off the table on the floor. As the cat prepared to attack Jaq Ventus came running and hit the cat in the head with his Keyblade. "Ven!" Jaq said. "Take the pearl Jaq." Ventus said handing him the pearl. "I'll hold him off. Run!" Jaq ran off with pearl. Ventus defeated the cat and it ran off. Jaq came back and smiled at Ven. "Let's go get Cinderella's dress finished." Ventus said. They both ran off to finish the dress.<p>

* * *

><p>Nia walked through the hallway of the house and saw a cat run out a room. "Stupid cat…" Nia said as she sneezed. She had never liked cats. They always made her sneeze. Nia saw a blonde haired girl sweeping a bookcase. "Excuse me." Nia said. "Are you Cinderella?" The blonde haired girl looked at Nia. "Yes, who are you?" "I'm Nia. I'm looked for a friend of mine and was wondering if you might have seen him? His name's Ventus." "You mean Ven?" Cinderella said. "Yes, Ven!" Nia said excitedly. "He's in my room." Cinderella said. "It's right across from the library." "Thanks!" Nia said. She quickly ran to Cinderella's room. "Ven." she thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Ventus and Jaq looked at Cinderella's dress. They had just finished and were sitting on the windowsill. "I hope Cinderella's dream comes true." Jaq said. He looked at Ventus. "What are your dreams, Ven?" "Funny, I'd never really thought about it. At least until you asked me." Ventus said. He summoned his Keyblade. "My dream is to become a Keyblade Master." "I hope your dream comes true, too." Jaq said. "Thanks." Ventus said. He got up. "I need to get going if in going to find Terra and Nia. Later, Jaq." "Bye Ven!" Jaq said. Ventus summoned his Keyblade armor and went off to another world.<p>

* * *

><p>Nia ran into Cinderella's room. "Ven!" She saw no one in the room. "Did I just miss him again?" she thought. "Aw, come on!" She noticed a pink dress nearby. "Is this Cinderella's?" Cinderella walked into her room. "What's that?" she said. "It looks like…my dress! Ven and Jaq must have finished it. Why, it's such a surprise. Now I can go to the ball." "That's great." Nia said. "Cinderella?" a woman said from behind them. "Aw, crap." Nia thought.<p>

Nia turned around and saw the old woman with the two younger girls. "Who are you?" the old woman said. "Uh…" Nia said. "Look, my dress is done now!" Cinderella said. "I can go to the ball!" "Did you finish all your chores?" Cinderella's stepmother said. "Yes." Cinderella said. "You said if I did I could go to the ball."

"Yes…" Cinderella's stepmother said reluctantly. It was clear she wanted Cinderella to stay at home. "You can come I suppose." "Oh, thank you!" Cinderella said. "Well," Nia said. "It looks you guys have a ball to go to, so I'll just-" "And as for you." Cinderella's stepmother said. "You can escort our carriage safely to the forest. There are monsters outside and we need someone to get rid of them. Nia opened her mouth to protest but then Cinderella's stepmother quickly added, "Or we could tell the castle guards we found a stranger in our house and suspected her of being a thief.""Why does everybody think I'm a thief?" Nia thought. "First the dwarfs and now her? Geez…"

"Fine." Nia said. "Good." Cinderella's stepmother said. "We'll be downstairs. Let us know when you are ready although we would prefer to go before the ball actually starts." Cinderella's stepmother and sisters left the room. Nia looked at Cinderella. "Let me know when you have the dress on. Then we can go." she said. Cinderella nodded and ran off.

A few minutes later Nia and Cinderella walked downstairs to meet Cinderella's stepmother and sisters. "Finally." one of the sisters said. "Let's go." She opened the door and Unversed suddenly appeared. Nia summoned her Keyblade. "Go!" she said. "Get to the carriage!" Cinderella, her stepmother, and her stepsisters all quickly ran to the carriage and got inside. Nia defeated all the Unversed and watched as the carriage drove off. "I really hope Cinderella's dream comes true." Nia said.

"Hmph." someone said from behind her. Nia turned around and saw a boy wearing a masked helmet. "Who are you?" Nia said. The boy didn't answer her and instead summoned a Keyblade and a few Unversed. "A Keyblade?" Nia said. "Where did you get that?" The boy aimed his Keyblade at her and looked at the Unversed. "Get her." The Unversed jumped at Nia but she defeated them all. "You control the Unversed?" she said. "Sure do, princess." the boy said. "Don't call me that!" Nia yelled. The boy smirked underneath his helmet having gotten the reaction that he wanted from Nia.

"Defeating the Unversed was impressive," the boy said. "Maybe that's one of your strengths. But to me you're a weakness." The boy got into a battle stance. "And I don't have use for weak things." "You're calling me weak?" Nia said. "I'll show you. I'll prove to you I'm stronger!" The boy smiled to himself. "Good…let's see what you're made of." Nia ran to him swinging her Keyblade but the boy simply blocked it with his own Keyblade.

"That all you got?" the boy said to her. "Nope." Nia said. She managed to push the boy the back making him stumble. Nia used the opportunity to defeat him. Nia aimed her Keyblade at the boy. "What were you saying me being a weakness?"

The boy looked at her. "Impressive. Maybe you can be of use after all." He got up. "Take care of yourself, princess." The boy summoned a dark corridor and left. Nia shook her head. "That guy sure knows how to annoy people. Anyway, looks like Ven's not here. Better look somewhere else. " Nia summoned her Keyblade armor and went to another world.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the chapter? Please review! Thanks!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Crashed party

**Hey guys here's chapter 10! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters except my OC Nia and a few other OC's in this story**

* * *

><p>Terra was walking through the forest and ran into a blonde haired woman crying. She was wearing a dress but it was torn up. "Is something wrong?" Terra asked her. "It's just that my friends made me the most beautiful dress but my stepmother and stepsisters ruined it." the woman said. "And I was so looking forward to the ball." "Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart." Terra said. "You have to be strong. Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials."<p>

"But," the woman said still crying. "I…" Unversed suddenly appeared. Terra summoned his Keyblade and defeated them keeping them away from the woman. "I can't believe…not anymore…"

Terra crossed his arms. What was he going to do? The woman was so depressed she didn't believe in anything. "Strength of heart is important," a voice said. "But that's not all you need." "There's nothing left to believe in…" the woman said. "Nothing." "Nothing?" the voice said. "Oh, come now dear. You don't really mean that." "Oh, but I do. It's just no use." the woman said looking up to see her Fairy godmother. "Nonsense!" the Fairy godmother said. "If you didn't believe at all, I couldn't be here, and here I am." She helped the woman up. "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball?" the woman said. "Oh, but I'm not-" "Of course you are." the Fairy godmother said. "But we have to hurry. Now, what were those magic words? Oh yes…" She pulled out her magic wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" She turned a nearby pumpkin into a carriage and turned the woman's torn up dress into a white gown. "Oh, it's a beautiful dress." she said looking in a nearby water fountain to see it. "Why, it's a dream come true!" "Yes," the Fairy godmother said. "But like all dreams, Cinderella, I'm afraid this can't last forever. You have only until till midnight, and then, at twelve, the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before." "Yes, I understand." Cinderella said. She got into the carriage and drove off to the ball.

Terra watched as she left. "Her heart was full of light." he said. "Why didn't I see it?" He looked at the Fairy godmother. "What did you do? I can hardly tell she's the same person." "Who are you?" the Fairy godmother said.

"Terra."

"Terra, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?" the Fairy godmother asked him. "I do." Terra said. "But I also believe that you have to make a effort to make them come true." "Yes, of course." the Fairy godmother said. "But sometimes just believing in dreams is easier said than done. Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she was right." "So that what made her shine-faith in her heart that anything is possible." Terra said. "Where did she go?" "To the royal ball at the palace." the Fairy godmother said. "Go. And when you see her dancing you'll know that she believes and that will help you to believe, too." "All right." Terra said.

He made it to the castle and saw Cinderella surrounded by Unversed. "Not here, too!" Terra said summoning his Keyblade. He quickly defeated all the Unversed. "I met you before." Cinderella said. "I'll take care of them." Terra said. "You wait right here." "Please, may I go with you?" Cinderella asked him. "I so want to get to the ball." "All right." Terra said. "But stay behind me or you'll get hurt."Cinderella smiled. "You're not worried?" Terra said to her. "Didn't you tell me it was important to stay strong?" Cinderella said. "Oh, um…I guess I did." Terra said slightly flustered for a second. "So…you ready?" Terra said looking at her. "Yes." Cinderella said.

Terra escorted Cinderella through the hallway defeating any Unversed in the way. They made it to the ballroom. "Thank you." Cinderella said. "Um…" "Terra." Terra said. "Thank you, Terra." Cinderella said. She walked into the ballroom and ran into the prince. The prince put out his hand and Cinderella took it. As the prince danced with Cinderella Terra smiled. "Maybe believing is enough." he said.

Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters watched her dance with prince but since Cinderella was in a new dress and her hair was done up they couldn't recognize her. "But who is she, mother?" one of the stepsisters asked. "Do we know her?" "Well the prince certainly seems to." the other stepsister said. "I've never seen her before." "Nor I." Cinderella's stepmother said. "But she certainly is-wait! There is something familiar about her…"

Terra noticed Unversed on the balcony. He quickly ran to a man nearby who was the Duke of the kingdom. "How do I get up to the balcony?" Terra asked him. "Well, there is a passage beneath the foyer staircase." the Duke said. "Thanks." Terra said running off. He made it to the balcony and saw a Unversed there. It looked like a musician and had instruments in front of it. Once the Unversed saw Terra it immediately attacked it by playing a sour note. Terra covered his ears and looked for a way to escape. The only way was to jump off the balcony. The Unversed fired a ball of energy at Terra who dodged it and managed to jump off the balcony. The Unversed didn't see him and turned to leave. Terra aimed his Keyblade at the Unversed from the ballroom. "Down here!" The Unversed looked at Terra and faced him in the ballroom.

Most of the guests of the ball had run off and the Duke was trying to get backup for Terra. "Guards! Guards!" he yelled. "Where could they possibly be?" "I'll take care of this." Terra said. "You get the guests to safety." The Duke, prince, and Cinderella all ran off. Terra defeated the Unversed. The Duke came back and sighed. "And the guests were just starting to enjoy themselves." he said. Terra noticed something out if the corner of his eye and smiled. "Well don't give up just yet." He nodded at two people talking. The Duke turned around and smiled as he saw the prince and Cinderella talking.

"Tell me something." Terra said. "Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?" "No, I believe they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said the monsters followed his every command." "A boy in a mask?" Terra said. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Well…no, I don't believe anyone has seen him since then." "I see." Terra said. A bell suddenly rang. "My goodness, it's midnight." Cinderella said. "Yes, so it is." the prince said. "Goodbye." Cinderella said running off. "Wait!" the prince said. "Come back! Please come back!" "I'm sorry!" Cinderella said as she ran downstairs. One of her glass slippers fell off. Cinderella tried to grab it, then saw the Duke running after her so she kept running. The Duke picked it up and ran after her. "Mademoiselle! Señorita! Wait!" he yelled after her. Terra watched them run off and then saw a familiar person with short blue hair.

"Aqua!"

Aqua turned around and saw Terra. "Terra!"she said. Terra quickly ran down the steps to talk with her. "Terra," Aqua said. "Ven and Nia ran away from home."

"What?" Terra said. "I think Ven left to go find you and Nia ran after him." Aqua said. "Do you have any idea why Ven ran after you?" "No." Terra said. "Actually, just before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say."

"So," Aqua said. "Did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?" "No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light." Terra said. "Pure hearts…filled with light…" Aqua said. "All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra said as he started to walk off. "All right." Aqua said. "I'll stay and see if I can find more clues." "Okay. The prince is in the ballroom ahead." Terra said. "He might have some answers." "Thanks." Aqua said.

Terra stopped walking and looked at Aqua. "Aqua," he said. "You still have the same dream?" "Well," Aqua said. "Yes." "There's this girl here. Her name is Cinderella." Terra said. "She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness." Aqua smiled and nodded at him.

"If you see her, give her my thanks." Terra said. "Will do." Aqua said. Terra walked off. "The boy in the mask leading the Unversed…who is he?" Terra thought. "Does he have anything to do with Xehanort's disappearance? Eraqus said he first received word of these events from Yen Sid. Maybe's it's I went and spoke with him myself." Aqua smiled at Terra as he left. "He'll be all right." she said. "He won't give in to it."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please read and review guys. Thanks!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Rescuing a light

**Here is chapter 11 guys. I didn't update since I couldn't use my computer so I have three more chapters to update after this. It would have been seven but I got distracted by Kingdom Hearts 2.5 trying to beat the 1,000 Heartless on Critical so yeah. Enjoy the chapter and read the other 3 after this one!**

* * *

><p>Aqua went inside the ballroom just as a older woman and two younger girls were leaving. Aqua looked at the girls as they left. Aqua wasn't sure but there was something, negative about the three girls. The Duke ran by.<p>

"Excuse me," Aqua said to him. "Who were those ladies?" "If I recall correctly, that is Lady Tremaine and those are her daughters." the Duke said. "There was something very wrong about them." Aqua thought. The prince walked up to her. "You came back!"

Aqua looked at him. "Huh?" she said. The prince realized Aqua wasn't Cinderella and quickly apologized. "I found this on the palace stairs." the Duke said. "A glass slipper?" the prince said. "One dropped by a lovely young lady," the Duke said. "And I'll search far and wide to find the maiden to whom this belongs." "You will?" the prince said. "Of course, after you have finally found someone who wish to marry." the Duke said. "Upon hearing that happy news, your father, the king, has decreed that a quest shall begin immediately throughout the kingdom and I will start with the closest residence-that of Lady Tremaine." The Duke and the prince walked off. "Lady Tremaine." Aqua thought. "I'd better pay her a visit." She eventually found the house.

"May I present my daughters." Lady Tremaine said from inside. "Drizella and Anastasia." "As I thought." Aqua said. "There is darkness here." She summoned her Keyblade ready to enter the house.

"Wait!" a voice said. "It's dangerous to fight darkness with light my dear." A woman appeared in front of Aqua. "Who are you?" Aqua said.

"I'm Cinderella's Fairy godmother."

"Why would you advise me not to fight the darkness with light?" Aqua said. "Strong rays of light create darkness." the Fairy godmother said. "Sadly, Lady Tremaine and both her daughters are jealous of Cindrrella's charm and beauty. Qualities that appear to you as "light." Jealousy is darkness. Light and dark go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other."

"Then what should I do?" Aqua said. "It's quite simple, dear." the Fairy godmother said. "One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to help her. I want you to join little Jaq and help him." "I can do that." Aqua said. "You'll need a bit of magic to help him." the Fairy godmother said pulling out her magic wand. "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" A beam of magic shot from the wand at Aqua.

Aqua then found herself inside Lady Tramaine's house. As she looked around she noticed everything around her was taller. "I must have shrunk." Aqua thought. She saw a mouse struggling to carry a key.

"Are you okay?" Aqua asked it. "Cinderella's stepmother locked her in her room." the mouse said. "I've gotta let her out! I've gotta save Cinderella!" Aqua summoned her Keyblade. "Let me help you." "Thank you!" the mouse said looking at her. He noticed Aqua's Keyblade. "That's like Ven's! You ever meet him?" "I'm Aqua, but how do you know Ven?" Aqua said. "We're friends." Jaq said. "Good friends! Ven helped me fix Cinderella's dress." "Where he is now?" Aqua said. "He's looking for a friend." Jaq said. "Another friend."

"Ven, you must have just missed Terra." Aqua thought. They heard someone talking from downstairs which Aqua could only assume it was one of Lady Tramaine's daughters. "I can't understand why." the daughter said. "It always fit perfectly before." "Quite enough of this." Aqua heard the Duke say. "The next young lady. Please…"

"Oh no. Hear that?" Jaq said. "We've gotta hurry! Cinderella's gotta try that slipper!" He quickly ran to the mouse hole but Unversed blocked his way. "Ah! No, no, no! We've gotta hurry!" Aqua stepped in front of Jaq with her Keyblade. "It's all right." she said. "Leave this to me. Jaq, don't lose that key!" Aqua fought the Unversed while protecting Jaq. When she defeated them all Jaq ran off towards the mouse hole with the key. He turned back to look Aqua. "Thanks, Aqua!"

Aqua walked out of the room and stood near the staircase watching the Duke, Lady Tramaine, and her two daughters. The Duke looked at Lady Tramaine. "You're the only ladies here?" he asked her. "There's no one else." Lady Tramaine said.

"Come on…hurry Jaq!" Aqua thought. She saw the Duke begin to leave. Aqua began to run after him. At that moment the spell the Fairy godmother put on Aqua wore off and she returned to her normal size…and fell from the staircase and onto the floor. Aqua looked up and saw everyone starring at her. "Oh…" she said. "Now what?" she thought trying to come up with idea. "Would it…would it be all right if I tried on the glass slipper?"

"Hmm…" the Duke said. "I met you at the palace. Unfortunately, you are not the young lady the prince is looking for." "But I am a girl." Aqua said. "I should at least be given a chance to try it on."

"Who are you?" Lady Tramaine asked Aqua. "And what are you doing in my house?" "She's probably here to rob us!" one of the daughters said. "Mother! Do something!" the other daughter said. Lady Tramaine looked at the Duke. "That girl does not live here. I have only two daughters." "Regardless, she means no harm." the Duke said. He held out the glass slipper for Aqua. "Here you are, my dear." Aqua looked nervously at the glass slipper then back at Cinderella's room. "Hurry, Jaq!" she thought.

"Wait!" Everyone looked up to see Cinderella standing at the top of the steps. "May I try it on?" Lady Tramaine quickly stepped in. "Pay no attention to her." she said. "She's just a imaginative child." "Madam, my orders were every maiden." the Duke said.

"You should let her go first." Aqua said helping Cinderella down the steps. "Thank you." Cinderella said. "Actually," Aqua said as Cinderella sat down in a chair. "I want to thank you, for teaching Terra he needs to keep believing." As the Duke began to walk the glass slipper over to Cinderella, Lady Tramaine slightly stepped her foot in front of him making him trip and break the glass slipper. "What will I do now?" the Duke said. "It's okay." Cinderella said. "You see, I have the other slipper." She pulled out the other glass slipper. Aqua smiled. The Duke put the glass slipper on Cinderella's foot. "A prefect fit." he said. "I must inform the prince immediately!" He looked at Cinderella. "You will come with me, of course." "I'd be happy to." Cinderella said.

As they left the house along with Aqua Lady Tramaine and her daughters watched them. "It's not fair!" One of the daughters said. "She's a scullery maid!" "Mother! Are you just going to let them leave?" the other daughter said. "No…" Lady Tramaine said. "Cinderella will be put in her place."

Aqua watched as the the Duke left with Cinderella. A few minutes later she heard people screaming in the forest. The Duke ran towards her. "What happened?" Aqua asked him. "Where is Cinderella?" "She was attacked by a creature." the Duke said. "A monster in the forest!" "A monster?" Aqua said.

She ran into the forest and saw Cinderella laying on the ground while a Unversed that looked like a carriage tried to attack her with bombs coming from it. Lady Tramaine and her two daughters stood by laughing evilly. A bomb was about to land on Cinderella but Aqua jumped in front of her and cast Reflect on Cinderella and herself protecting them from the bomb. "This is what happens when you go against my wishes!" Lady Tramaine said. She was too busy talking to Cinderella that she didn't notice the bomb that landed near her and her two daughters. Cinderella and Aqua watched as the bomb exploded dearie ting Lady Tramaine and get daughters. "They couldn't handle the darkness in their hearts." Aqua said.

She looked at Cinderella. "Go." she said. Cinderella nodded and ran off. Aqua summoned her Keyblade and defeated the Unversed. Aqua, Cinderella, and the Duke walked to the palace where the prince was walking around outside pacing hoping to hear about the girl he had might at the ball. He turned and saw Cinderella at the bottom of the steps smiling warmly at him. The prince quickly ran down the steps the same time Cinderella began running up them and they met halfway and pulled each other into a embrace. Neither of them said a word but continued to hug each other. Aqua sat on a fountain and watched them. The Fairy godmother showed up. "A pure heart filled with light." Aqua said. "It's strange, Master Eraqus taught me darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not with light?" "My dear you're too young to know." the Fairy godmother said. "Experience more things and you will find the answer. Just trust in your dreams." Aqua smiled and nodded. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review and read the chapter coming after this one!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Connections

**This is chapter 12! Please read it. I tried to improve my writing for this chapter!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all.**

Terra arrived at Yen Sid's tower. As soon as he got there he saw a mouse with a Keyblade running out of the tower. The mouse held up something in his other hand that was shaped like a star. A bright light shone from the star and the mouse disappeared into a beam of light into the sky. Terra walked into to the tower and made it to where Yen Sid was. "Master Yen Sid." Terra said. "My name is Terra." "Yes." Yen Sid said. "Eraqus's pupil. I've been expecting you." Yen Sid sat down in a chair. "It is the Unversed." "Yes, Master Yen Sid." Terra said. "I thought it best to seek the council of one wiser than myself." "I'm no longer a Master." Yen Sid said. "I doffed that mantle."

"But sir," Terra said. "Wasn't that your pupil I passed on the way in? He had a Keyblade." "You refer to Mickey. He, too, sought guidance here." Yen Sid said. "As a king, he is good and kind. But the weight of a crown has not cured of impetuousness. He has left with a object whose power he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines my Star Shard will be of help in his current quest. And, like you, he is eager to use his Keyblade to set things right." "I'm not sure I even understand what's wrong." Terra said. "Master Xehanort is missing. And now I've learned there's a masked boy who is controlling those "Unversed" on the loose." "To arrive at the truth, perhaps you should approach things differently-first consider them one and the same problem." Yen Sid said. "Master Xehanort and the Unversed are connected somehow?" Terra said. "I must not make assumptions…" Yen Sid said. "Find Xehanort, Terra. That is where you should begin." "Yes, sir." Terra said.

Yen Sid watched as Terra left and then sighed. "I had hoped, Xehanort, that your heart would no longer lead you astray."

As Terra rode on his Keyblade glider through the lanes between he heard a voice.

_"Terra." _

Terra gasped. "Master Xehanort?"

_"Terra, come see me at once."_

Terra rode toward where he heard the voice. It led him to a cracked and dry world. As Terra rode around he saw a bald old man with pointy ears looking at him. "Master Xehanort."

Terra landed on the ground and faced the man. "I have been to other worlds. I know all about the things you've done. I just don't understand why." Master Xehanort looked away from Terra and sighed. "Someone had to safeguard the light from the monster I unleashed." He faced Terra again. "You must know about the boy by now. The one in the mask. His name is Vanitas. A creature of pure darkness. One of my making."

"Vanitas…" Terra said. "Are you telling me he came from you?" "He came from Ventus." Xehanort said. "Ventus?" Terra repeated. "Yes." Xehanort said. "Vanitas is the darkness that was inside your friend." "What?" Terra said. "It was an accident." Xehanort quickly explained. "While training with me, Ventus succumbed to darkness, and there was but one way to save him-strip that part of him away. And thus Vanitas was made."

Xehanort turned his back to Terra. "In the process," he said. "I damaged Ventus's heart in the most horrific way. So I did what I felt was right, and left him with Eraqus. I knew the boy could not stay with me, the man who did him such grievous harm." Terra was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that the boy running around causing pain was the darkness in his friend. He quickly shook it off and turned his attention to Xehanort. "

Master Xehanort…" he said. "Ventus has gotten a lot better since then. You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save him." Xehanort looked at him. "Well…thank you, lad. You know how to put a old man's heart at ease." he said. Terra smiled to himself. "So that's what it was." he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Terra and Aqua had been training with their Keyblade's. The newest pupil to the Land of Departure, Nia was still trying to figure out how to summon her Keyblade. She put out her hand and a small spark of light shone from it then disappeared. Aqua smiled at Nia and rubbed her head.<em> "Don't worry." _she said._ "You'll get the hang of it soon enough." "But what if I don't?" _Nia said._ "Then I'll be the only person in history who can't wield a Keyblade!"

T_erra overheard the conversation and joined in._ "You just need to relax." _he said._ "It'll come to you." _Nia crossed her arms._ "I just wish someone else would show up who can't use a Keyblade so I wouldn't feel like such a loser!"

_The three friends heard the doors to the Land of Departure open and ran to the balcony to see who it was. A bald old man who they had never seen before walked into the room with a young boy with spiky blonde hair. The boy looked at the ground and didn't say anything as the bald old man talked with Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, and Nia's teacher. As the old man and Eraqus walked off, Aqua looked at her friends._ "That boy," _she said._ "Do you guys think he's okay?" "I'll go see!" _Nia said running off._ "Wait!"_ Aqua said._ "Don't worry." _Terra said._ "I'll get her."

_By the time Terra got to Nia she was already interrogating the boy who was getting more uncomfortable with each question._ "So where are you from? Are you here to train with us?" _Nia pestered the boy._ "Nia!" _Terra said. The young girl held up her hands in self-defense._ "Hey, I'm just asking Ventus here some questions. That's all." "Ventus?" _Terra said._

"Y-yeah." _the boy said quietly_. _Terra raised his eyebrows in surprise._ "You can talk."

_Nia nodded barely able to contain her excitement at having another new student with them._ "Yep! He sure can!" _She turned to Aqua._ "Aqua! Come here!"_ Aqua ran to them. Nia turned back to Ventus._ "I'm Nia, by the way." "And I'm Aqua." _Aqua said approaching the group. _

_Ventus looked at each of them._ "Terra…Aqua…Nia…"

_Nia nodded again._ "So who was that man with you?" _she asked Ventus._ "Are you good with a Keyblade?" "Maybe you should lighten up on the questions." _Terra said._ "Aw, he doesn't mind." _Nia said._ "Right, Ventus?" _That question seemed to do it. Ventus suddenly grabbed his head and winced in pain as he fell to his knees screaming._ "Whoa, what's the matter?" _Terra said._ "Are you okay?" _Aqua said. Eraqus and the old man walked into the room to see Ventus laying on the floor unconscious. They quickly ran to him._ "What did you do?" _Eraqus said as the bald old man held Ventus in his arms._"N-nothing!" _Nia said._ "I just asked him some stuff."

_Eraqus sighed._ "Ventus cannot tell you anything…because he cannot remember anything."

* * *

><p>Terra looked at Xehanort. "Master Xehanort…why is Vanitas still free?" "Ah, yes." Xehanort said. "Well, I did my best to contain him the moment he emerged but…" "He got away." Terra said. Xehanort nodded. "Vanitas uses the Keyblade to sow seeds of darkness. He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The Keyblade is not his to bear."<p>

He turned to the young Keyblade wielder. "Lend me your strength Terra. Right this wrong that I have wrought."

"But," Terra said. "I have no idea where to find him." "What I can tell you about Vanitas amounts to this," Xehanort said. "His darkness is drawn to the light which he seeks to disrupt and then destroy."

_"Ven?"_

_"No!" _

_"Nia!" _

_"Aqua!"_

Terra quickly shook his head. What was that? He brushed it off and continued to listen to Xehanort. "It stands to reason he will strike next in the city of light, Radiant Garden" Xehanort said.

"Don't worry." Terra said. "I'll take care of Vanitas."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 12! The italicized part was flasheback, that's why it's like that just in case you were wondering. I aslo know that Terra saw like bits and pieces of Ventus and Aqua in the game but I decided to put words from that particular scene in there inside. I have two more chapters to post but I'm going to do that later. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: A way to help Snow White

**Hey guys here's chapter 13! I would have updated sooner but I got distracted trying to beat Xaldin in Kingdom Hearts 2 with his stupid lances...anyway, I'm l'm adding chapter 14 after this so please read that after this short chapter. Thanks! Also thank you to the two people and foll0wed and review for this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

* * *

><p>Aqua arrived in the next world and saw seven dwarfs standing around a casket crying. Aqua walked closer and saw a girl inside. "What has happened here?" Aqua asked one of the dwarfs. "Poor Snow White…" one dwarf said answering her. "She was just as sweet as could be." "She sang us purty songs…" another dwarf said. "And made us smile." another dwarf added. "And at bedtime she told wonderful stories, about falling in love and the prince she met." another dwarf said. "And when we went to work, she gave us all a kiss." another dwarf said. The dwarf the had spoke to Aqua first looked at her. "She was so full of kindness-why, she made better folk of all of us."<p>

"From what you said, she must have been very loved." Aqua said. "But how did this happen to her?" "The wicked queen was terribly jealous of Snow White's beauty." one dwarf answered. "So she used her evil magic to change into a old hag, and then she gave Snow White a poisoned apple." "And be the time we got here…well it was just too late." another dwarf said. "We found the princess as still as could be. Nothing we could do would wake her." "Isn't there some way we can help her?" Aqua said. "Well," one dwarf said. "Not unless somebody craves the bastle-uh, braves the castle."

One dwarf stood up. "All you fools can stay here doing nothing. But I'm not afeard a goin', not even to that witch's lair!" "You'll never make it." another dwarf said. "The castle's supposed to be guarded by magic, and crawling with monsters." "All right." Aqua said. "Then I'll go." The seven dwarfs looked at her. "You will?" one of them said. "I will." Aqua said. "Leave it to me." "Well, all right my dear. We'd be much obliged." one dwarf said.

Aqua made it to the castle and saw a man there. "Is something wrong?" Aqua asked the man. "This castle. It's different somehow." the man said. "And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice." "Wait," Aqua said. "You mean you know Snow White?" "Oh, yes. We met once. It was a song that drew us together." the man said. "Has something happened to the princess?" "Yes, I'm afraid so." Aqua said. "The wicked queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple." "I must go to her! Where is she?" the man said. "In the woods guarded by seven kind dwarfs." "I will find her." the man said. "Perhaps there is someway I can help."

The man ran off and Aqua continued through the castle. She made it to the evil queen's lair and looked around. "Something's…not quite right…" Aqua saw a mirror on a wall nearby and walked towards it. As she did a bright light shone from the mirror and took her inside. Aqua found herself facing something that looked like a mask. Aqua summoned her Keyblade just in case it attacked her or something. It did and Aqua quickly defeated it and reappeared outside. Aqua turned around and looked at the mirror. "The queen is gone, my service done. Adieu victorious one." the mirror said. It vanished leaving Aqua to look after it had left. Aqua then returned to the dwarfs cottage and saw the man there standing near Snow White. The man kissed her and looked sadly at her. Snow White slowly began to wake up. The dwarfs, Aqua, and the man all watched as Snow White got up. Aqua smiled as the man picked Snow White up and the dwarfs jumped around cheering and being happy. "That's so sweet." Aqua said. "It's just like a miracle." Aqua thought back to the last time she had said that.

* * *

><p><em>Aqua stood in Ventus's room and watched the boy who was still unconscious. Aqua sighed.<em> "Ventus, why won't you wake up?" _She turned to leave. Ventus slowly opened his eyes and got up. Aqua gasped._ "You're awake!" _she said_. "Ventus, oh, it's a miracle!" _Aqua quickly ran to the doorway._ "Terra! Nia! Master Eraqus! Ventus is awake!" _Terra and Nia ran into Ventus's room. Nia smiled when she saw Ventus awake._ "Glad to see you're up sleepyhead."_ she said._

* * *

><p>Aqua watched as Snow White kissed each of the seven dwarfs on their heads and then left as the man carried her back to the castle. "Every waking is a new journey." Aqua said. "Maybe Ven left because it was his time."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry for this short chapter but the next chapter is better! Please read it! Thanks!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Two friends found

**Here's the 14th chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Ventus walked through a castle still looking for his friends. "No sign of Terra." he said. "And I haven't found Nia yet either. Where could they be?" A voice behind him said, "Well, maybe if you turn around…" Ventus did and saw a girl with purple hair smiling at him.<p>

"Nia!"

Nia looked at him. "Where were you?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" "You have?" Ventus said. "Yes!" Nia said. "You would not believe the stuff I had to go through while I looked for you! I had to fight a evil queen, a weird boy in a mask-" "What?" Ventus said. "You saw him?" Nia nodded. "Why? Do you know him?" "Just before I left home he warned me that you and Terra would become different people." "Weird." Nia said as they entered a room in the castle. They looked around and saw a girl appearing to be asleep on her bed. Ventus tiptoed toward the girl to get a better look.

"Stop! You get away from her!"

Ventus and Nia turned around and saw three fairies there. "I'm sorry." Ventus said. "It's just I've never seen anyone so beautiful." "Well that's not hurtful at all." Nia muttered sarcastically under her breath.

One of the fairies looked closer at Ventus and Nia. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven." Ventus said. "And I'm Nia." Nia said. "Oh, you two don't seem bad, dears." one fairy said. She then looked at Ventus. "I'm certain that you have a pure heart. Just like our precious Aurora." "Can you tell us why she's sleeping?" Ventus said. "Long ago Maleficent cursed her and now she's stolen her heart." another fairy said. "Well then," Ventus said. "Why don't me and Nia go get it back for her?" "That's impossible dear." one fairy said. "Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe." "We can't just leave Aurora like this." Nia said. Ventus nodded in agreement. "We can help. You gotta believe us. Come on, let's go get her heart!" "You know, you're absolutely right." one fairy said. "The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along. Follow us. After all we wouldn't want you to get lost." Ventus and Nia nodded.

The five of them walked through the forest and came across and a green fire blocking their way. "Looks like we're stuck." Ventus said. "This must be Maleficent's doing." one fairy said. "I know." another fairy said. She waved her wand and cleared away the fire. She turned to the others. "Shall we?" Ventus and the others nodded and continued walking.

They made it to the castle and saw two pig guards at the entrance to the castle. "Careful. They're Maleficent's." one fairy said. "Well they ain't guarding nothing." Ventus said. Nia ran ahead. "Hey!" she said summoning her Keyblade. "No sleeping on the job!" She quickly defeated the guards and they continued through the castle. They eventually saw a green fire at the end of a large room. In the middle of it was what appeared to be a bright light. "That must be her heart." Ventus said. Nia ran ahead. "Come on!" She wasn't looking where she was going and ran into a wall. "What the?" Ventus and the others watched as walls surrounded them in what appeared to be a maze. "Aw, come on!" Nia said. "Really?" "Let's just find a way to the heart." Ventus said. "We should be able to find the heart. "We better." Nia said. "I'm terrible at mazes."

After a hour or so they eventually made it to the heart. Ventus used his Keyblade and freed the heart. "That should do it." Nia nodded. They walked off but stopped as something flashed through their minds.

* * *

><p>"Don't you remember?" <em>the man asked Aurora.<em> "We've met before." _Aurora looked uncertainly at the man._ "We have?" "Why, of course. You said so yourself." _the man said._ "Once upon a dream." "That's right." _Aurora said. She smiled at the man._ "I never thought I meet you-outside of my dreams, that is." "Who are you?" _the man asked her._ "What's your name?" "Hmm? Oh, my name…" _Aurora said._ "Why it's…" _She quickly shook her head._ "Oh, oh, no, I can't…goodbye." "I must see you!" _the man said._ "I don't know, maybe someday." _Aurora said._ "When? Tommorrow?" _the man said._ "Oh, no this evening! At the cottage in the glen." _Aurora said. She ran off._

* * *

><p>Ventus and Nia looked at each other. "What was that?" Ventus asked. "Aurora's memory." one fairy said. "She must have gotten her heart back." "So her dream came true!" Ventus said. "Yes. Not long ago." one fairy said. "Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love." "I see you both hold strong beliefs too. Don't you dears?" one fairy said to Ventus and Nia. They both nodded. "You also have a strong light, Ventus." the fairy added. "All right. Hurry, we can't stay here!" The other fairy said. They all left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Aqua had just made it to the castle and saw a light pass by. "What was that?" she thought. She looked at the castle. "I think I had better go take a look inside."<p>

* * *

><p>As Ventus, Nia, and the three fairies ran throughout the castle they came across a woman holding a staff. "Someone has released Aurora's heart." she said. She looked at Ventus and Nia. "Tell me, children, was it you?"<p>

"Maleficent!" one of the fairies said. "Only because you stole it in the first place!" Ventus said. He ran towards Maleficent with his Keyblade in hand and swung at her but she vanished and reappeared in another spot in the room. Nia ran to help Ven and summoned her Keyblade as well. "Keyblades…" Maleficent said. "You two must be Ventus and Nia." "How do you know about us and the Keyblade?" Nia said. "My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration." "Terra? He was here?" Ventus said. "Why, yes." Maleficent said. "In fact it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart." "That's not true!" Nia said.

Maleficent glared at both of them. "I was asked to leave you both unharmed but it seems I have no choice!" She attacked the two Keyblade wielders. "Thunder!" she said as she aimed her staff at Ventus and fired lightning from it. While Ventus blocked it Nia tried to get near Maleficent but she knocked her back making her fall near Ventus. "Stay back, child!" Maleficent said. Ventus helped Nia up and watched as Maleficent swung her staff around. "Behold the mistress of all evil!" She turned into a vortex of darkness and swirled around the room. Ventus and Nia managed to dodge it and ran to Malefiecent as soon as she returned to normal. Maleficent raised her staff again. "Lightning str-" "Nia! Now!" Ventus said. "Let's do this!" Nia said. They both jumped into the air from either side of Maleficent while she was distracted and hit her with their Keyblades. Maleficent vanished again and reappeared on the stairs hurt from the battle.

Ventus glared at her. "There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" "You don't believe me?" Maleficent said. "That's unfortunate for he agreed so easily." Ventus and Nia looked at each other uncertainly. "He did?" Nia said.

"Ven! Nia! Don't be fooled!"

Ventus and Nia looked up to see Aqua running towards them. "You know as well as I do that Terra would never do that." Aqua said. Ventus and Nia nodded in agreement.

"Ah, the truth can be most cruel even amongst the closest of friends." Maleficent said. "After all, one never knows the secret of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Ventus…Aqua…Nia." Aqua looked at Ventus and Nia. "Master Eraqus sent me. You guy's lets go home." "But Terra…" Ventus said. "Terra's not ready to come home yet." Aqua said. Ventus though back to what the masked had said.

_"Like right now? They're leaving you behind and by the time you catch up they'll be different people."_

Ventus had already found Nia and she didn't seem any different so why wouldn't Terra be the same? Ventus looked at Aqua. "Sorry, Aqua. I can't go with you." "What?" Aqua said. "It's just I have to find him before its too late!" He ran off. Nia gave Aqua a apologetic look before running off after him. "Wait! Ven! Nia!" Aqua yelled after them. Ventus and Nia ran out of the castle together. Ventus sighed. "Terra, where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the chapter? I added Maleficent's boss fight because I was actually playing as Ventus during that part of his story. Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Power of true love

**Hey guys here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Aqua watched Ventus and Nia ran off. She tried to run after them but Maleficent stopped her. "I see you too wield a Keyblade."Aqua looked at her. "How do you know about the Keyblade?" "A source of power. A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating." Maleficent said.<p>

"So, Terra…he really…" Aqua said. "Yes. Now my dear," Maleficent said. "Would you like to assist me, as well?" "Never!" Aqua said. "I see." Maleficent said. "Xehanort was right. You are a most stubborn girl." "Master Xehanort?" Aqua said. "How do you-" "It seems you need time to consider my offer." Maleficent said. "Fortunately, I have the perfect place." The floor beneath Aqua gave way and she fell into a dungeon. As Aqua looked around she saw a man chained to the wall.

"Who are you?" the man asked her. "My name is Aqua." Aqua said. "It looks like I was caught in a trap. Why are you here?" "To prevent me from breaking her evil curse." the man said. "I was to meet the most beautiful girl at a cottage in the glen, but now my true love lies in a slumber and only I can break the spell." "You must really love her." Aqua said.

"Is what you said true?" Aqua turned around and saw three fairies. The man nodded. "Yes. Maleficent told me." One of the fairies gasped. "Oh, Prince Phillip it's you!" They helped Prince Phillip from his chains.

"Now, Phillip," one of the fairies said. "The road to true love may be batted by many more dangers which you alone will have to face." Aqua looked at the prince. "I'm going with you." she said. "There's something I need to know, and Maleficent has the answer." "Yes, of course, dear." one fairy said. "Now, come along. We must hurry to Aurora." The five of them walked off.

As they walked into the room where Ventus had freed Aurora's heart, they noticed a raven sitting on top of one of the walls. The raven flew near them and cawed at the walls making them all disappear revealing multiple guards. Aqua and Prince Phillip defeated all of them and continued to make their way through Maleficent's castle. They made it out and ran to the castle where Aurora was. Maleficent was waiting for them on the bridge. Behind her blocking the way were a bunch of thorns. Aqua glared at her. "Maleficent! What did Master Xehanort tell you?" "Such a pity, child, that you don't have Terra's gift for obedience." Maleficent said. "Nor can you see how easy it was for him." "Terra would never do anything to help you!" Aqua yelled at her. "Quote the contrary." Maleficent said. "He fully embraced the darkness in himself." "Stop lying!" Aqua said as she got into her fighting stance.

"See for yourself-the true power of darkness!" Maleficent said. She transformed into a dragon but Aqua and Prince Phillip managed to defeat her. The dragon breathed fire at Aqua who jumped back and blocked her path on the bridge making Prince Phillip fight the dragon alone. "

No!" Aqua said. The three fairies watched the battle nearby and got a idea. They all pulled out their magic wands. "All together." One of the fairies. They combined their magic and enhanced Prince Phillip's sword. Phillip threw the sword at the dragon making Maleficent turn back to her regular form. The thorns all vanished as well and Prince Phillip quickly ran to Aurora's room.

Maleficent stood nearby hurt from Prince Phillip's sword. "It's the power of true love that defeated you." Aqua said. "I will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love." Maleficent said. "You don't even know the first thing about it." Aqua said. "You're too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater. Try all you want but you'll never defeat a heart made of light." "Perhaps." Maleficent said. "But remember one thing. As long as there is light there will be darkness and soon many more will be drawn to it and they will all belong to me!" Maleficent left laughing evilly. Aqua sighed. "Terra. You better stay strong for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Sorry for the short chapter but there's another chapter being posted after this one so read that too please! Thanks!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Fight with Vanitas

**Hey guys here's chapter 16. It's kind of short but it's better than last chapter. Enjoy. By the way did anyone see the new Avengers: Age of Ultron trailer? It's awesome especially when the Avengers see Ultron for the first time and Bruce is just like, "Ultron?" Ultron's response event though he's a robot? "In the flesh." So awesome. Plus the Hulk and Iron Man's Hulkbuster armor. It's going to be a cool movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts except for OC Nia.**

* * *

><p>Ventus and Nia were riding through space on their Keyblade gliders when something flew past them. It turned around revealing itself to be the masked boy. "Him again!" Ventus said. He looked at Nia. "Come on." Nia nodded in agreement. They followed the masked boy to a nearby world. As they landed on a dry, cracked world they looked around for the masked boy. "Where's he hiding?" Ventus said. They turned around and saw the masked boy.<p>

"All right!" Ventus said. "What did you mean about Terra and Nia being different people?" "Exactly what I said, idiot." the boy answered. "The Terra and Nia you know will both be gone forever." "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ventus said. "Stupid or true?" the boy said. He put out his hand and summoned a Keyblade. Ventus and Nia summoned their own as well. "Good." the boy said. "Let's see what you're made of."

Nia ran to him but Unversed blocked her way. "I've got him!" Ventus said. "You worry about the Unversed!" Nia nodded. She managed to defeat them all except for one which had snuck behind her and pinned her on the ground. "Get off!" Nia yelled at it. She turned her head and saw Ventus get thrown back from his fight with the masked boy who was unimpressed. "That really all you got?" he asked Ventus. "Man, you are worthless." He raised his Keyblade as a dark fireball gathered at the tip. " I'd be going against the master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is finished." The boy fired the dark fireball at Ventus.

"Ven!" Nia said. She struggled against the Unversed and managed to get away from it and defeat it with her Keyblade. She turned around back to Ventus and saw the fireball exploded near him. When it cleared there was nothing there but smoke. Nia couldn't believe it. "No…" she said quietly. The masked boy turned to Nia. "Your turn, princess." Nia glared at him. "Shut up!" she yelled at him. Something caught their attention. The masked boy and Nia turned around to see a mouse nearby Ven who was unconscious. "Don't worry. You're safe!" the mouse said. He summoned a Keyblade. "Heal!" Green light surrounded Ventus and he slowly began to get up. Nia ran to him.

The mouse looked at the masked boy. "Tell me where you got that! Keyblade's are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya!" "We all will." Nia said. The mouse turned around and saw her helping Ventus up. Ventus and Nia summoned their Keyblades and stood with the mouse. The masked boy-even though he was outnumbered-was still unimpressed.

"Hmph." he said. He quickly ran towards them. Ventus ran to the boy too but the boy suddenly teleported. "Too slow." he heard the boy say. He looked up and saw the masked boy slam on to the ground. Ventus quickly dodged the attack. "Gotcha!" the boy said firing a fireball which dissolved into three smaller ones at the Keyblade wielders. They all dodged it. As they did more Unversed showed up. Ventus, Nia, and the mouse backed up into each other making a small circle."Now what?" Nia said.

"Let's team up!" the mouse said. Their Keyblades began to glow brightly with light. The three of them aimed their Keyblades at the Unversed and released a bright circle of light around them destroying all the Unversed. When the light cleared they saw the masked boy on the ground defeated but he quickly got up.

The boy held up his hands. "You win." he said. He looked at Ventus as a dark corridor appeared behind him. "Consider yourself on probation." He backed up into the corridor and left.

"Probation for what?" Ventus thought.

Nia turned to the mouse. "Thanks for your help." she said. "I'm Ventus and this is Nia." Ventus said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mickey." the mouse said. "I see you've got a Keyblade." Ventus said. "Yep. I've been training under Yen Sid." Mickey said. "He found out that the worlds were in trouble and I sorta took off without telling him." "Well, that makes all of us." Ventus said. "We ran off too."

Mickey pulled out a star shaped object from his pocket. "All I have to do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go." He looked at the object. "At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like when or where. It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to." Mickey smiled at Ventus and Nia. "But I wouldn't have met you two if it hadn't brought me here." Ventus and Nia smiled at Mickey.

"You know," Mickey said. "It might not be an accident. "Maybe it starts working because it reacting to something." The star shard suddenly glowed brightly and Ventus, Nia, and Mickey all covered their eyes. Ventus found himself in his Keyblade armor drifting through space.

"Where's Nia and Mickey?" Ventus thought. He saw a world nearby and flew towards it hoping to find them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I tried to put the fight with Vanitas in there. I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter is a two-parter! Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia go to Radiant Garden! And more of my OC's will be in the next two chapters. So yeah. Please read and review! Thanks! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Friends reunited

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 17! It's pretty long. So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts except for my OC Nia and a few other OC's in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Aqua rode on her Keyblade glider looking for a new world when she spotted another person with their own Keyblade glider. "Terra?" Aqua said. "Where's he going?" Aqua followed him to the world he was headed towards.<p>

Nia opened her eyes and slowly got up. "What happened?" she said. "I remember Mickey's Star Shard going nuts and…" She looked around at her surroundings. She appeared to be in a town. "I guess it blasted me off to here. Wherever here is. Wait! What happened to Ventus and Mickey? If I got blasted off here could they be here as well?" Nia sighed. "I guess I'd better take a look around."

She noticed a teenage girl walking nearby and ran up to her. "Excuse me?" Nia said. The girl looked at her. She had blonde hair with two strands of it sticking up like antenna. She wore a light blue tank top also with shorts and shoes. "What?" the girl said rather unhappily. The tone of the girl's voice threw Nia off slightly but she managed to ask, "I was wondering where I was?" The blonde haired girl looked at Nia in disbelief. "You're serious?" she asked. "You don't know where you are?" "No." Nia said. "You're in Radiant Garden, stupid." the blonde haired girl said.

"Okay…" Nia said. The blonde haired girl scoffed and turned her back to Nia. "I don't have for this…I'm looking for someone." "So am I." Nia said. "Maybe you've seen them? A boy with spiky blonde hair and the other one is a mouse." The blonde haired girl opened her mouth to say something rude to Nia but a idea popped into her head. "Maybe I did." she said. "Really? Where?" Nia asked.

The blonde haired girl looked at Nia and smiled. "You think I'm just going to tell you? That's too easy. Oh, what to do?" "Look, I don't have time to be playing games either." Nia said. The blonde haired girl narrowed her eyes at Nia. "Fine." she said. "Look, just do me a favor." "What is it?" Nia said. "There's this kid around here named Myde. He has dirty blonde hair. He's pretty easy to spot." "Okay…" Nia said not sure where the request was going. " I need you to find out out where he is. And if you do I'll tell you where your two friends are." Nia opened her mouth to protest but the blonde haired girl quickly added, "And you'll also be looking all over the town so maybe you'll find your friends all on your own."

Nia sighed. "Fine. I'll help you um…" "Arlene." the blonde haired girl said. "Okay. I'm Nia. What are going to do once you find him?" "Oh, nothing too cruel." Arlene said smiling. Nia hadn't noticed before but Arlene was twirling a knife in her hand. It had a lightning bolt on the handle. "Maybe electrocute his precious sitar." Arelene said. "Wouldn't that hurt him and cause him emotional pain or something?" Nia asked. Arlene smiled sadistically. "Exactly." She walked off.

"Lovely girl…" Nia thought sarcastically. She began to walk around town looked for Ventus, Mickey, and now apparently some kid named Myde.

* * *

><p>Ventus made it to Radiant Garden. As he looked around he thought he saw a mouse walking nearby. "Was that Mickey?" Ventus said. He ran after him. A little black haired girl watched him as he did.<p>

* * *

><p>No sooner had Ventus left than Terra arrived. Unversed appeared and attacked him. "Master Xehanort was right!" Terra said as he summoned his Keyblade. He defeated all the Unversed and noticed a bald old man walking off toward another part of town. "Master Xehanort?" Terra said. "What's he doing here?" Terra followed the old man.<p>

* * *

><p>Nia was walking though Radiant Garden when she stumbled upon a boy with dirty blonde hair sitting on the ground playing a instrument that looked like a guitar. He wore a white t-shirt and torn-up jeans. Two girls had walked up to him and were talking to him. One of the girls had brown hair in a ponytail, wore glasses, and also wore a white lab coat. Underneath she had a blue plaid buttoned up shirt along with a black skirt and knee high socks. The other girl had long, straight black hair and wore a green t-shirt with jeans. Nia walked closer to them and heard some of the conversation.<p>

"Come on Liana!" the brown haired girl said to the black haired girl. "In a sec, Ria." Liana said. She looked at the dirty blonde haired boy. "So Myde, how come you're here?" "I'm avoiding Arlene." Myde said. "Why?" Ria asked. "I dropped a water balloon on her head by accident." Myde said. "It was a bet by Rould and Lea." "And you decided to listen to them?" Liana said. "They said they would do any work I needed to do." Myde said. "Why would you do that?" Liana said. "You never do any work anyway!"

"Hey!" Myde protested. "That is…actually true." "Well you better make sure Arlene doesn't find you." Ria said. "She's actually looking for you now." Nia said.

"Who are you?" Ria asked.

"Nia."

"I'm Ria. This is my best friend Laina and he's Myde." "Wait, Arlene's looking for me?" Myde said.

"Yeah." Nia said. "Aw, man!" Myde said.

"Myde!"

The four teens turned around and saw Arlene.

"You kids have fun." Laina said. She and Ria left. Myde quickly ran off with Arlene chasing him. "I'm guessing she doesn't know where Ventus and Mickey are." Nia said. "Maybe those girls have seen him."

Nia quickly ran up to Ria and Laina. "Hey." she said. "I forgot to ask. Have any of you guys seen a boy with spiky blonde hair or a mouse?" "No we haven't." Ria said. "Sorry."

"Ria!"

The three girls turned around and saw a little kid running towards them. The boy had messy brown hair, wore a yellow shirt, and also wore shorts.

"Kota!" Ria said. "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to go outside." Kota said. "It's no fun being alone inside a house." "But it's dangerous out here." Ria said. "I didn't have anyone to play with. Kairi and Sakura were headed off to the castle." Kota said. "So go hang out with Leon and the others." Ria said. "But-"

"_Go_." Ria said more harshly. Nia thought she saw something from Ria's arm. "Was that darkness?" Nia thought. The little boy ran off. Ria turned to Nia. "Sorry." she said. "That was my little brother." "It's fine." Nia said. "Well, I better go look for my friends." "Hope you find them." Ria said. "Maybe we'll see you again soon." Laina said. "Yeah." Nia said. She walked off.

Ria looked at Laina nervously. "You think Nia saw what happened?" "What? You mean the whole darkness coming from your arm thing?" Ria nodded. "I'm sure it's fine." Laina said. "It's not like you hurt anybody with it. You just use it to protect your brother." "Yeah." Ria said. She rubbed her arm nervously and looked at her friend and smiled. "You're right."

* * *

><p>Ventus saw a castle and ran up to it but two guards blocked his path. One had black hair with one strand hanging down the side of his face. He had long sideburns and had a weapon like a spear. "Hold on." he said. The other guard had short, wavy, orange hair and had a weapon that looked like-well something. "The castle is presently closed." he said. "But someone just came this way!" Ventus said. "He's a friend of mine!"<p>

The two guards looked at each other. "We weren't aware of any visitors." the black haired man said. "Now run along home boy before the monsters show up." "I thought it was him." Ventus said to himself quietly. He turned around and saw a Unversed. Well it seemed to be a part of one. It looked like the body of the Unversed. The rest of the body parts seemed to be somewhere else.

"They're here!" the orange haired man said. He and the black haired man approached the Unversed with their weapons. "Radiant Garden shall not fall under the likes of you." the black haired man said. Ventus ran ahead of them and summoned his Keyblade. "Leave this to me!" he said. The Unversed ran off and Ventus ran after it.

"Stop!" the orange haired man said. "But you're just a child!" the black man said. They both looked at each other and nodded. They both walked to help the boy but someone behind them said, "Dilan, Aleaus, now who do you think will guard the castle if you two go skipping off?"

The two guards turned around and saw a man with long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a white lad coat. "Even." Aleaus said. "But that boy." "Never you worry about him." Even said. "He's a special case." "A what?" Aleaus said. "Even is right." Dilan said. "Our leader and the castle come first." "Which reminds me." Even said. "Our leader was asking for you two." Dilan and Aleaus entered the castle while Even stayed behind. "A heart devoid of darkness?" he said quietly to himself. "Stripped clean of it at that. Very questionable…"

* * *

><p>Terra was walking through Radiant Garden still looking for Master Xehanort.<p>

"Care to make a wager?"

Terra turned around a saw a young man leaning against the wall shuffling a deck of cards in his hand. He looked to be in his early twenties or at least 19. The young man had short blonde hair also, along with a beard. "What?" Terra asked the man. "A wager." the man repeated. "Make a bet. Take a risk on something. Life gets a lot more exciting with risks does it not?" "I wouldn't say so." "But taking the risk helps people get rewards. One which might help you find who you're searching for." "You're bluffing." Terra said. The young man smiled. "Should have kept my cards closer to my chest huh?" "Do you always treat life as a game?" Terra asked the man. "Certainly." the young man said still smiling. "And to me, I have all the time in the world to do it." A Unversed passed by the two. Terra immediately took off after it. The young man watched him as he did. "I wonder how this hand will play out…"

* * *

><p>Ventus ran through Radiant Garden chasing the Unversed. He found it facing a citizen of the town which turned out to be a duck with a Scottish accent. "How dare ye?" the duck said. "Back off, ya fiend! You won't be getting my money!" "Look out!" Ventus yelled throwing his Keyblade at the Unversed. It hit the Unversed making it leave. Ventus started to run after it again but the duck stopped him. "Wait a moment laddie." he said. "Don't I get a chance to repay you?" "Oh, you don't have to." Ventus said.<p>

"Now, hold your horses. I didn't mean my fortune." the duck said. "Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of my appreciation." Ventus looked in the direction where the Unversed had left. He had to go after it but the duck was still talking. "Well, could you make it fast?" Ventus said interrupting him. "I know." the duck said. "I've just the thing in me hat." The duck pulled it off and motioned Ventus closer. "You can tell me lad." he said. "You came here from another world, didn't you?" "Um…" Ventus said. The duck laughed. "Don't worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I won't be asking you any awkward questions. You see, it is the same with me. I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry!"

"Great!" Ventus said eager to go find the Unversed. "That all?" "Oh, but I'm holding you up lad." the duck said. He reached into his hat and pulled out four tickets. "Here. These are lifetime passes to Disney Town. You'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck. Enough for you, a friend, a two grown-ups." Ventus took the passes and ran off. "Thanks!" he said.

As he ran through the town a boy ran by. "Run! Run away!" he yelled to Ven. "Get back here, Myde!" a girl with blonde hair yelled at the boy running after him.

* * *

><p>Nia was still walking through Radiant Garden. "Seriously, how hard is it to find a mouse and boy with spiky blonde hair?" she said to herself.<p>

"Excuse me."

Nia saw a little girl with long, wavy, black hair. She had on a pink dress and had jeans on underneath. "Did you say you were looking for a boy with blonde hair?" the girl said. "Yeah." Nia said. "I saw him!" the little girl said. "Really? Where?" Nia asked the girl. The girl smiled. "Follow me!" she said running off. "Wait!" Nia said running after her.

* * *

><p>Aqua arrived in Radiant Garden she found herself in a garden with flowers around her. A boy with pink hair was nearby. He had a rose in his hand and was surrounded by Unversed. Aqua defeated all the Unversed quickly. As she did the boy watched her use the Keyblade staring at the weapon for a long time. Aqua turned to the boy. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine. Thank you for your help." the boy said. "My name is Lumaria." He offered the flower to her. "Thank you." Aqua said taking it. "I need to go but make sure you get someplace that's safe." Aqua started to run off. "Wait," Lumaria said. "Before you go, what is that weapon you have?" "It's called a Keyblade." Aqua said before running off. "A Keyblade." Lumaria said to himself. "Fascinating…"<p>

Aqua continued to run through Radiant Garden and saw a duck walking by. Aqua ran up to him. "Excuse me." she said. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you sir." "What a well-mannered lass you are." the duck said. "I'd be pleased as bunch to help you, if I can." "I'm looking for a boy who's not from around here." Aqua said. "Have you seen him?" "Hmm, I think I know just who you're talking about." the duck said. "He scampered off toward yon castle in a right hurry." "Thank you so much." Aqua said. The duck walked off. Aqua looked at the castle. "Terra, I hope you're still there."

* * *

><p>Nia tried to follow the girl but she was fast and turned around a corner. "Wait!" Nia said. Nia heard the little girl scream and run off towards a castle in the distance being chased by Unversed. Nia summoned her Keyblade. "Leave her alone!" she yelled to the Unversed chasing them to the castle.<p>

* * *

><p>Aqua approached the castle and saw two little girls being chased by Unversed. "No! Run!" she said.<p>

"Hurry, Sakura!" one of the girls said to the other. "I'm trying Kairi!" the other girl said.

"Aqua!"

Aqua looked up and saw Nia running up to her. The two little girls ran to Aqua and Nia. One put her hand on Aqua's Keyblade and looked at her. "I can feel the light..." Aqua said looking at the girl. She looked at Nia. "We can't fight like this." she said. A Unversed jumped into the air but a mouse destroyed it with his Keyblade. "Mickey!" Nia said."Who?" Aqua said.

"Hurry!" Mickey said. "You have to get those girls to someplace that's safe!" "Who are you?" Aqua said. "Why do you have a Keyblade?" "I'll tell you later." Mickey said. "Right now we have to stop those things!"

Nia picked up the two girls and ran off. Mickey looked at Aqua. "Let's get em!" Mickey said. After Aqua and Mickey defeated the Unversed one of the little girls-the one named Kairi- ran up to them. Aqua looked at Mickey. "Thank you." she said. "My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus." "And I'm Mickey. I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training."

Aqua turned her attention to Kairi. "I sense light within this girl." she said. "Do you think that's why they attacked her?" "Yep, I think you might absolutely right." Mickey said. "If you ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary." "Yes. I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect." "Let's join forces!" Mickey said. A bright light shone from inside his pocket. "Oh, no! Not now!" he said. He looked at Aqua as the bright light surrounded Mickey and took him to another world. "I'll be okay! See ya real soon!" Aqua and Kairi watched as Mickey as he left.

"Here!" Kairi said handing her some flowers. "Are these for me?" Aqua asked. Kairi nodded. "I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me!" Aqua took them. "Oh, they're lovely. You're so sweet." "My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too." Aqua said. "I'm Aqua." "I wonder where she went." Kairi said. "Who?" Aqua asked. "Sakura!" Kairi said. "Was that the other girl with you?" Aqua said. Kairi nodded. "She's my best friend! She's always looking out for me!" "Must be nice having a friend like that." Aqua said. "Kairi, about that light-"

"Kairi!"

Kairi and Aqua turned around and saw a old woman walking up to them. "Oh! Grandma!" Kairi said. "Wait, Kairi, just a minute." Aqua said. She touched the necklace Kairi was wearing making it glow slightly. "I just cast a magic spell on you. One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another." Aqua said. "Someone to keep you safe."

Kairi smiled at Aqua. "Thanks!" she said. She ran to her grandma. "There you are." her grandma said. "It's time to go." "'Kay!" Kairi said. She turned back to Aqua and waved. "Bye!" she said. Aqua smiled and waved back.

As they walked through Radiant Garden Kairi looked at her grandma. "Hey, Grandma?" she said. "Hm? What is it?" her grandma said. "Could you tell me that story?" the little girl asked. Her grandma smiled. "Again, dear?" "Please?" Kairi said.

"Very well then." Kairi's grandma said. "Long ago, people lived in peace bather in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the darkness will open and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with it's power and push the darkness away." Kairi nodded.

Aqua watched as Kairi left. "Kairi…" she said. "Something tells me I didn't run into her by accident." A Unversed flew by.

"Unversed! It never ends!" Aqua said.

* * *

><p>Nia had picked up Kairi and Sakura and ran off with them while Aqua and Mickey fought the Unversed. Kairi had ran back to Aqua the first chance she got and Sakura-still eager to help Nia find Ventus had ran off again. So Nia was running after the girl again trying to catch up to her. Nia heard Sakura scream and caught up to her. The little girl was once again surrounded by Unversed. Nia summoned her Keyblade. "What is with this girl and being attacked by Unversed?" she thought. She managed to defeat the Unversed but one managed to jump and pin her on the ground.<p>

"Nia!" Sakura said. "Grab the Keyblade!" Nia said to her. Sakura nodded and took it from Nia's hand. She used the Keyblade and defeated the Unversed. Nia took her Keyblade back. "Thanks." "That was awesome!" Sakura said. "I hope I get my own Keyblade!" "You will." Nia said smiling.

"Sakura?"

Nia looked up and saw Kairi and a old lady walking up to them. "Kairi!" Sakura said. She waved at Nia and ran to her friend. Nia smiled at them and ran off to find her friends.

* * *

><p>Aqua ran through Radiant Garden chasing the Unversed and saw a door. "Over there!" she said to herself. She ran inside and saw Terra, Ven, and Nia.<p>

"Terra!" Aqua said. "Ven!" Terra said."Terra, Aqua, Nia!" Ventus said. "Is role call done guys?" Nia said. "Cause we have a problem."

She pointed at a Unversed in the sky. It jumped in front of the four of them. It was made of three parts. Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia summoned their Keyblades. The Unversed fired a cannon from it's chest but the four friends managed to dodge it. The Unversed then split into three parts but Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Nia avoided the parts and attacked when they could. The Unversed then formed back into one and Nia looked at her friends. "Any ideas?" she asked. "I got one." Terra said. "Follow my lead." He jumped into the air with his Keyblade and his three other friends did too.

"Terra!" Aqua said. "Ven! Nia! Now!" Terra said. "Come on!" Ventus said. "Let's do this!" Nia said. Aqua and Nia slashed their Keyblade through the Unversed and Terra and Ventus did the same. The Unversed fell apart defeated. The four friends ran up to each other. "We make a pretty good team." Aqua said. "Sure do." Ventus said. "Oh yeah!" He pulled out the Disney Town tickets. "I got you these tickets." He handed one to each of his friends. "For what?" Terra said. "Lifetime passes to Disney Town." Ventus said. "He said to take a friend and…two grown-ups." Ventus realized that Scrooge McDuck had thought Ventus was too young to go alone. "You mean us?" Aqua said. She and Terra laughed.

"Listen to me, Ven." Aqua said. "We need to get you and Nia home." "It's okay, Aqua." Ventus said. "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad mouth Terra or Nia again." He looked at Nia. "Right?" Nia nodded. "Yeah." Terra grabbed Ventus's shoulder. "You saw the boy in the mask?" he said remembering what Master Xehanort had told him. "Y-yes?" Ventus said uncertainly. "Vanitas…" Terra said quietly. "Ven, you and Nia let Aqua take you home." "No way." Ventus said. "We want to go with you guys." "Yeah. You can't expect us to go on this big adventure and then just go home." Nia said. "We're going with you guys." "You can't." Terra said. "We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you guys to get hurt." "And what is this "dangerous task" Terra?" Aqua asked. "It doesn't sound like what Master Eraqus told you to do." "It might be a different route but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra said. "I'm not so sure." Aqua said. "I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

Ventus couldn't believe what his friends were saying. "Listen to yourself, Aqua!" he said. "Terra would never-"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra said his voice rising slightly. He looked at Aqua, his eyes glaring at her with hurt and distrust. "Is that what he said to do? Master Eraqus's orders?" "Aqua wouldn't spy on you or any of us." Nia said. She looked at Aqua. "Right?" Aqua didn't look at any of her friends and turned her head to avoid Terra's eyes. "He was only…"

"Aqua…" Nia said tears forming in her eyes. How could she do that? They were supposed to be friends! "I get it." Terra said. He turned and started to walk off.

"Terra-" Ventus started to say.

"Just stay put!" Terra said harshly. "I'm on my own now, all right?" He continued to walk off.

"Terra, please! Listen!" Aqua begged her friend tears starting to form in her own eyes. "Master Eraqus has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried." But Terra ignored her and continued to walk off. Ventus shook his head. "You're awful, Aqua." Aqua held on tightly to her wayfinder and looked at Ventus and Nia. "So now you now the truth." she said. "But Master Eraqus loves Terra, and you know that too." "Were you also "ordered" to take me and Nia home?" Ventus said. "Aqua…now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra." He ran off. Nia started to follow him.

"You're going too?" Aqua asked her. "Ventus is my friend and I'm going to support him. Isn't that what _friend_s do?" Nia said. She ran off to find Ventus leaving Aqua alone by herself still holding her wayfinder. Aqua watched as her friends left her. "Terra…Ven…Nia…"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the chapter? I decided to add the somebodies of Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene just cause they weren't in the game and they really should have been. Sorry for the crappy boss fight but I didn't remember the Trinity Armor boss. Next chapter gets better! Please read and review! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
